We Can Make The World Stop
by Acerbity Dawn
Summary: Set after Season 1; Derek plans a distant summer trip for Scott&Stiles to train/bond. A female OC character is introduced as things get mighty twisted. Rape/torture scene in one chapter, be warned. I like to imagine the wolves 'Dog Soldiers' style when fully changed. Sterek, Stiles/OC (won't last), Scott/Allison. Story image is an edit of my face; sambriggss (deviantart).
1. Drive it Like You Stole it

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason, there are slash/het sex scenes, and a rape scenario later on which is a very touchy subject for many people. I'm also loosely basing a non-show character on myself. Not that I find myself particularly interesting, I just think it would be an easy character conversion. *shrugs* So enjoy/don't enjoy/whatever, I appreciate any criticism since I've never written anything other than poetry in the past. Thanks! ~ADC**

**Note: My weres can/will shift if under extreme stress. **

**And a special thanks to my beta: SweetEnigma**

**Chapter 1: Drive it Like You Stole it**

"I told you Stiles, Lydia is in love with Jackson… She's healing up fine and doesn't need any extra stress right now. That's why I'm taking you along with us to Canada this summer. Scott still has many things he needs to learn; to fine-tune, and I feel like you need this just as much or more than he does. You need a distraction; some male bonding might help to clear your head." Stiles lowered his gaze; Derek could be quite the commanding officer when he chose to be.

"Canada!?" Scott whined aloud, "But that's so far! What about Allison?!"

Derek replied, "My family had some friends out in Eastern Canada while I was growing up. It's beautiful there, the forest is quite different as is the Atlantic Ocean. The change in environment should help hone your senses and give you something different to look at besides Beacon Hills for once… Scott, you heard Allison. She loves you, and since her father would never in a million years let her come on this testosterone-fueled excursion you will have to survive without her for a few weeks. The distance will teach you self-control and will ultimately bring you closer. Just imagine how sweet her lips will taste after such a hiatus…" Derek winked, something the boys had never witnessed. It was slightly unnerving, bordering on creepy.

"Ugh, Derek, you're never allowed to talk about that shit ever again. You're like, ancient! I do agree though, I'm sure we will be quite happy to be reunited. I guess we should try to make the most of this 'adventure.'''

Derek's jaw dropped "Old!? I'll give you old, in the form of a swift punch upside the head. I know more about relationships than you could ever imagine, and it isn't because I'm old…" The alpha grinned widely and both boys groaned and turned to walk away. "See you Saturday bright and early, your bags had better be packed!" Derek called after them.

Scott's lower lip had almost quivered when Derek mentioned being away from Allison so long. He took a moment to think... '_Now that we're back together and everything is out in the open with her father I had hoped to spend every waking moment of the summer at her side. She's going to have an aneurism when I tell her about traveling that far for such a length…'_ As much as he wanted to head over right after their meeting with Derek, Allison was currently 'enjoying' her family dinner night so he knew better not to interrupt. He scampered home to pack up his belongings early. It was Thursday, after all. That way he could spend all of Friday showering her with kisses, and perhaps other things…

Stiles crept home in a bit of a haze after their midday 'pack meet' as Derek coined it. He knew there were a lot of questions his father still had about what had taken place over the past few months, but in all honesty Stiles though it would be best if they both had a little bit of space. '_I deserve a bit of fun after all that chaos, don't I? What about Lydia?_ 'He sighed, he still cared deeply for her but he felt like he was losing the battle for her affection. After all, Jackson was a big-shot studly-stud… What could Stiles possibly have that would please her? He was a nervous, virgin geek. Even Scott had found someone for himself, why couldn't he just have the one thing he wanted most? "Ah well" he said aloud and chuckled to himself.' _Perhaps I will have yet another hilarious chat with dad about how to impress the ladies.'_ He started packing early, earnest to spend Friday with his father before embarking for Canada.

The next morning, Scott leapt out of bed. He tanked on over to the riverside where he was supposed to meet up with Allison at 11:00 for brunch. He was 20 minutes early and practically dancing back and forth from foot to foot. He laid out a soft quilt on the grass before taking a moment to check out his surroundings despite his anxiousness, and found the forest to be quite abuzz with sound. The birds were twittering away, fluttering from treetop to treetop, there were butterflies flitting about, and there was a wondrous cool breeze. The breeze wasn't enough to quell his raging hormones, however, and as he heard the snapping of twigs behind him he whirled and pounced.

"Oh my goodness Scott cut it out! You're going to ruin my new dress!" She squealed, giddily laughing out loud.

In response, he lifted her up in his arms and plopped her into the freshly spread blanket, hiking up her soft dress and placing rough kisses on the even softer skin lacing the insides of her thighs. She sighed; "Mmm, what's the rush? Tell me about your summer trip!"

"Later..." he practically growled.

She knew better than to try and procrastinate, for nothing was quite as hungry as this wolf. He hastily removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans as she eased her legs a bit wider, teasing him. She felt her juices gradually dampening the fabric of her lace panties, and it was only mere seconds before he tore the remaining fabric aside and plunged into her, causing her to gasp aloud and grasp the blanket beneath her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I want you so badly, all of you. Right now…" Scott's control was slipping, as he started pounding his aching member into the fantastic, tight heat between her legs. She cried out and he stopped for a moment,

"I'm fine! God, Scott, faster!" He flipped her over so her ass was in the air and gave it a little nip before injecting himself back in, quickening the pace.

"Fuck, Allison… This feels too good, I don't want it to end so soon but I'm gonna…"

"I don't care, we have all day, you can fuck me as many times as you'd like." She purred, which sent him over the edge.

'_This is gonna be a good day, I can feel it.' __He thought to himself._

»»-¤-««

_The next morning…_

Derek knew that the boys were probably cranky about being away from their 'sweethearts' for so long, but they would have to grow up and get over that hurdle if they were to ever make anything of themselves (or enjoy their vacation). His lust-worthy car jetting along the highway made the drive fairly manageable. He dialed the radio back a notch and listened to the boys chattering amongst themselves.

"Well Allison said she would text me from time to time with updates on how Lydia is doing, just to put your mind at ease. I don't really know why you're so attached, Jackson is all over that," Scott said.

"Well, even if I don't have any chance with her I still care about her well being. Jeez Scott, it's not all about getting laid!" Stiles replied with a smirk.

Scott spoke up again, "Speaking of getting laid, Allison and I had so much sex yesterday I think my dick might actually be out of commission for our entire trip."

"Augh, man. Keep it to yourself. Seriously, as much as I would love to live vicariously through you…" Stiles face-planted into his hands and shook his head back and forth.

Derek said nothing, just rolled his eyes in exasperation… Teenagers. He cranked the radio back up and floored it. The lack of conversation didn't last long, however…

"So, what's the word on dinner? I'm starving, and this highway sure isn't ending any time soon…" Stiles groaned loudly from the back seat.

"You should have grabbed a snack on one of your millions of piss breaks." Stiles looked defeated until Derek continued his reply, "we're gonna turn off here shortly to find a restaurant." '

_I_ _hate being cooped up in small places for extended periods of time, especially with a girlfriend-deprived best friend and a cranky alpha werewolf,'_ Stiles thought.

They eventually stopped into a small-town diner with an un-memorable name and consumed massive portions of food. Stiles had a huge chicken burger and some sweet potato fries, while the other two opted for rare steak and potatoes… _Those carnivores_. Stiles couldn't help but wonder how Lydia was doing, but upon thinking it aloud he just received glares. '_Well, who cares what they think, I just want to make sure she's okay. Even if she is physically healing she must be emotionally traumatized, and Jackson isn't exactly a 'let's talk about our feelings' kind of guy.'_

"Are we there yet?" Scott complained loudly, once they were back on the road.

'_What he means is: the sooner we arrive, the sooner we can do whatever it is we're going to do and then the sooner we can get back home'._ Derek thought."Settle down, Scott. She will still be there when we get back. Jesus. Do you pups ever stop complaining? Enjoy the scenery or something," Derek growled. He didn't understand how they couldn't be fascinated by all the changes in terrain as they drove across the country. There were so many new sights, smells, and sounds in each area they passed through. He really did need to teach these boys a lesson in patience while he was at it.

"Hey Derek, hate to break it to ya but I'm not a wolf!" Stiles quipped from the back seat.

"It was just a term, I didn't mean it that way… But I could change that if you'd like." He flashed Stiles a devious grin in the rear-view mirror.

"Nope, no thanks, I'm good thanks," Stiles replied nervously. Derek also couldn't quite understand why Stiles kept refusing the bite; he would make an excellent werewolf… He was clever and knowledgeable, and he had a head on his shoulders unlike Scott. He may get preoccupied and excited easily but the new power might counteract his ADHD and settle him down; make him more focused. Derek looked at the unknowing Stiles in the mirror again. '_He's handsome in a boyish way, but so awkward. What would he be like with all that extra strength…_' He started thinking about how Stiles would look with his shirt off; moonlight playing upon his chest…

"Ummmm Derek, could you please stop looking at me like I'm dinner? It's making me rather uncomfortable." What had gotten into him lately? He turned his attention back to the road and continued racing down the highway toward their long awaited destination.

**A/N: Song credit: The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole it (Cryptex Remix)**


	2. REV 22:20

**Chapter 2 – REV 22:20**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

The boys slept through most of the sixty-or-so hour drive, allowing Derek to press on without much distraction. They passed through a vast array of landscapes, but eventually they reached their destination in the small town of Pugwash, Nova Scotia. Stiles was at first taken aback by how the ocean water crept up to meet the road, then by the little fishing boats floating around, and by the small number of people congregating in the area. '_This definitely doesn't compare to the ocean back home_…' Stiles thought.

They pulled into a little diner for some lunch before driving onward, suddenly veering off the main road and tunneling deeper into the woods along the shoreline. They turned again and again, down smaller and smaller roads, to the point at which Stiles started to fear for the safety of the car's beautiful jet black paint. They passed a few cottages sparsely scattered here and there, but Stiles guessed seclusion would be key in Derek's pursuit of properly training Scott. If people saw two werewolves gallivanting around the countryside they wouldn't exactly be thrilled.

The car eventually pulled into a long driveway and stopped abruptly. They got out of the car and it was… Silent. Stiles thought he had never before felt so in touch with nature; with his surroundings. All they could hear was the breeze rustling the trees, the birds and squirrels chattering, and the distant sound of water lapping the shore. '_This is definitely nothing like the huge waves back home in Cali, they're more like mini waves, tickling the shore and falling back into the depths' _Stiles thought.

Scott's breath was held tight in his chest, for he dare not make a sound to ruin this incredible serenity. He heard Derek walk off to the right and followed, Stiles in tow. He stood at the top of a small cliff, looking out across the dark water, feeling the breeze caress his face and wisp through his hair, and seeing the seabirds roosting in the trees; waiting for the tide to turn so they could lay claim to the sands in search of food. He was suddenly glad Derek had chosen to drag them this far if it meant being able to experience a place so different and secluded.

Derek made his way down a rickety little ladder to the rocky beach, with dark brown sand and colorful stones that had been worn smooth by the tides. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the top of the water before taking a seat on the shore in the warm sands. He missed it here, it had been so many years, long before his family's untimely demise… He had memories here. He wanted to create new ones, he wanted to share the beauty of this place with someone.

Stiles suddenly called out, "Well! Derek, when you said it was nice here I didn't exactly gather this mental image!"

Derek replied, "This place is sacred to me, it's so relaxing and warm." He looked out across the water like he could see something the other boys couldn't.

Stiles was beginning to take on a whole new appreciation for Derek. Maybe there was more to him than his cold, 'bad-boy' exterior and seeming lack of emotion. If he was drawn to such a place… '_Wait, doesn't he have memories here… from when his parents were still alive? This is probably the first time he has been back here since they… Ah._' Stiles felt a twinge of sadness at that thought, and Derek seemed to sense it, for he looked back at him, gazing into his eyes for a moment before getting up slowly and turning back toward the stairs, changing his tone to pseudo-cheerful. "Let's go back up and check out the cottage!" Stiles turned to look at Scott, who was still staring out across the water, no doubt wishing Allison was here to witness this.

The outside of the cottage was quaint, almost like a painting. Inside the entry was a little kitchen off to the right with an eat-in bar area. On the left was a door to the tiny bathroom complete with shower, sink and toilet (ouu, luxury in the woods!). Down the hall from the entry was a living room on the left with a decent sized television and a few movies and books lining the wooden shelves, then there were two bedrooms off to the right of the living room. Above the bedrooms was a small loft with a cutesy little ladder leading up to it. Derek scaled the wall, ignoring the ladder, and called down to them, "Keaton and Anna were by last weekend so the sheets are fairly fresh. It was nice of them to let us stay here… We should leave a little thank you note by the phone when we are through. By the way, this bunk is mine!"

Stiles enthusiastically ran into the left-hand bedroom and then back out into the right, before turning and flying back into the first room and shouting "This bed is the most comfortable! Dibs!"

'_Stiles is getting pretty excited about life_,' Derek noticed. '_Things are on the right track_.'

Scott was indeed lost in thought, wondering how Allison was and thinking about how he would have to sleep alone. He would deal with it though, at least he had one bar on his cell so he could text her a little bit, or give her a call so he could hear her wonderful voice… '_Wow, I really am head-over-heels_.'

"So, I thought for our first night here we would relax, watch a movie and have a few drinks," said Derek, creeping up on him. Stiles also appeared from nowhere,

"What's this? Derek is suggesting something fun? What is this world coming to!?" Stiles smirked and ducked away when Derek playfully swung an arm in his direction.

_'Alright_' Scott thought to himself. '_I know Allison doesn't really approve of me consuming alcohol but I'm just out with the guys in a secluded cottage, what could possibly happen? This is a rare occasion, she'll forgive me… Besides, she'll be so happy to see me that she will probably forget all about it by then...'_

Soon afterward, they sat around the campfire, slowly nursing beers and roasting weenies, talking about their lives. Stiles spoke up, "Derek, it's really horrible that you lost your family the way you did… What do you think you want to do with your life from this point? I mean, what do you want to accomplish?"

Derek was taken aback, '_generally people don't bring up my family, and when they do they're usually just hunters taking greasy emotional jabs_.' "Umm.. I guess that's a good question. I have enough money to get by without working, but I might brush up on a few trades just so that I can be useful. The Hale house is far too damaged to repair, but I'm familiar with the location, so I might like to rebuild there. I'd like to someday have a family and protect that family, but it's hard… Its hard knowing that what happened was partially my fault, so I'm not sure if I could take on that responsibility quite yet. I think I'd rather focus on building my pack for now. Yeah, the pack will be my family eventually and I will take care of them. Children are smelly and obnoxious, anyhow."

"Gee!" Stiles taunted, "I thought you might be talking about yourself there at the end…" Scott and Derek chuckled.

"You know he can rip you to shreds at any given moment, right Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but I'm way too adorable to kill!" Stiles innocently blinked his huge brown eyes at Derek, making him laugh aloud again. "I think it's time we head inside, boys. Being eaten alive by mosquitoes was not exactly what I had in mind for tonight."

Once inside, they situated themselves around the bar in the kitchen, daring each other to take shots of what seemed to be an obscenely strong whiskey.

"Holy smokes," Scott breathed after doing a double-shot, "Is there something in this? I feel light-headed already! I thought it took a lot of alcohol to get werewolves drunk."

"Nah," Derek replied, "You just can't hold your liquor, wolf or no."

Stiles excused himself to the washroom after tanking back a few, the beer finally taking effect on his bladder.

Scott took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before asking Derek, "So, why is it that you wanted to bring Stiles along on this excursion? I mean, usually you find him super irritating."

Derek looked up from getting some snacks ready, "Well, he is pretty irritating, but he's also mildly entertaining and easy on the eyes…" Scott's eyes widened comically as Derek continued, "I'm just joking, settle down. I thought having someone familiar on-board would be helpful for your training, and he needed the distraction. You saw how obsessed he was over Lydia's 'accident'. She'll recover better without him there hovering over his shoulder and pissing Jackson off. Besides, I think we all need a break after the Peter incident."

'_I guess that makes lots of sense_,' Scott thought to himself, dismissing any other questions that arose due to the alcohol in his system. '_I really wish Allison were here, seeing Derek acting almost 'human' would perhaps change her mind about him.'_

Stiles returned from the washroom, slurring his words. "I think we should go sit and watch some of those movies now!"

"Ah, alright, let's head into the living room and I'll pop something in." Scott followed, plopping down at the opposite end of the couch, since Stiles was lounging back in one corner with his legs sprawled open.

Derek spoke up, "I thought about putting on a cheesy werewolf flick but they don't have any here. I brought this one along..." He held up the case to reveal the title was Death Proof, and Scott fist-pumped the air.

"Yes! I haven't seen that one in a while! The car is great, and the girls in the movie aren't too hard on the eyes." He winked at Derek, who gaped back at him.

Stiles had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that he felt amazing. "Guys, I think there was seriously something in those shots because I feel ridiculous right now." He sank farther back into the couch, unaware that was even possible, and caught Derek looking at him hungrily. '_What the hell, man, I'm not into guys_, he thought. _Although; Derek is crazy handsome, and that car…_' He looked away, trying not to acknowledge the man as he slid into the chair next to the couch, sitting the whisky bottle on the coffee table and allowing their knees to touch. The movie was starting…

A good twenty minutes into the movie Derek took another huge swig of the whiskey, tossing his head back when he was through. Stiles, wanting to look like a badass decided to do the same, but he choked on it as it was going down and had a mini coughing fit that made the other two boys laugh heartily.

"I bet that burned!" Scott said, and Stiles playfully reached over and smacked him in the arm. Scott followed suit with another drink.

Derek smiled to himself, '_things are progressing as planned_.' He stood up suddenly and turned, looking down at Stiles before placing his knee gently between his thighs on the couch.

"Derek, what are you.." Stiles' words were cut off by the unexpected kiss. It was warm and deep and intoxicating (as if he weren't drunk enough already), and he found himself reciprocating. Derek took this as a green light and ran his hands over Stiles' shoulders, down his lightly muscled chest and stomach, and gave his package a little grab. Stiles was hard, but Derek was even harder, and when he pivoted his hips forward and rubbed against Stiles' erection the boy cried out in pleasure.

Derek was grinding his hips against Stiles', and although Scott knew Stiles wasn't into men, it seemed as if he was lost in the moment and couldn't decline. "F-fuck Derek…" Derek glanced over at Scott whose mouth was literally hanging open in awe.

_'What in the hell is this all about?'_ Scott thought. He would have given anything to be able to join in, the atmosphere in the room was purely sex and the alcohol was making him feel things he shouldn't be, however he thought of Allison and stopped himself from getting up. '_I can't join them, that would be cheating, and I can't lie to her, that just wouldn't be right_.' He pieced everything together in his drunk mind and decided to stay put, but soon found himself stroking his hard cock through his jeans, watching the scene unfolding before him.

Derek growled at the sight of Scott pleasuring himself, and started nibbling on Stiles' neck, making the boy arch his hips up and moan again. Just as he reached down to unbutton Stiles' jeans he finally gasped in protest, "Derek I'm not gay, I'm not losing my virginity to you!"

Derek replied quickly in a very heated tone, "As much as I would love to rip you apart, I won't…" he finally got Stiles' jeans off and pulled off his own shirt before helping the boy remove his. Stiles just sat there and gaped at the musculature before him, he gingerly ran his hand down Derek's stomach, making the wolf groan with desire. Derek stared into his eyes for a moment before tearing off Stiles' underwear and swallowing him whole. Stiles emitted a high pitched whine, throwing his head back against the couch and grabbing a hold of Derek's hair. "Mmmmhh," Derek moaned around Stiles, causing him to shudder, and Stiles could feel himself getting close to climax.

Scott was still sitting at the opposite end of the couch. He didn't mean to be so turned on by this, it should have been absolutely mortifying, but he was wound up hardcore. Derek was over there swallowing Stiles like a freaking porn star, and his best friend was naked in front of him but he was seeing him in a whole different light at the moment. '_Damn, I feel good_.' He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, his hard dick slapping against his stomach when it was finally released. He started jacking himself off, and when Derek heard the sound he turned and grinned deviously at him.

Stiles was having the best sexual experience of his life… With Derek Hale of all people! He quivered beneath the stronger man, wanting more but too afraid to ask. Just then, as if Derek read his mind, his hands were everywhere, roughly roaming his body before coming to rest on Stiles' hips and gripping them tightly. Stiles lifted them up again, causing his cock to hit the back of Derek's throat. Derek moaned around him again and the sight and sound of it sent him over the edge. Derek hungrily inhaled every drop before rising to kiss Stiles. He could taste his own fluid in his mouth which would have made him sick any other time, but he was too lost in the pleasure to give a fuck.

Derek was a million degrees, his breathing was ragged, he looked into Stiles' eyes with a frightening desire before quickly dragging his pants down his legs. He took his monstrous, aching cock in his hand and started tugging at it furiously, but Stiles moved his hands away, taking Derek for himself.

Derek was still straddling the younger boy, knees aching but his body was craving more, he used one arm to steady himself and started kissing Stiles again before moving on to ravish his neck. He was unaccustomed to someone else's hands being on him, and soon found himself getting close to the edge. It was taking all of his self control to not wolf-out and sink his teeth into Stiles' shoulder, and upon hearing Stiles hiss into his ear "You're so fucking hard.." he came, shooting hot jets onto Stiles' stomach and throwing his head back with a loud, primal howl.

He glanced over at Scott a moment later, who was sitting in the chair chuckling, looking much like Stiles with his painted white abdominals. Before he passed out, Derek smiled to himself. Scott had passed his first test, for Derek had laced the whiskey…

**Song credit: Puscifer - REV 22:20**

"**The pressure is building, at the base of my spine – if I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie-lie-lie…"**


	3. Army of Me

**Chapter 3 – Army of Me**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Stiles awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. He was in the bed in the room he had chosen, but he didn't recall venturing in the night before to go to sleep. He knew he had consumed copious amounts of whiskey, and for that his head was absolutely pounding. He vaguely remembered having an incredibly fucked up dream about sexy-time with Derek and embarrassingly enough, he was hard. He expertly concealed his erection (what? He was a teenager after all) and made his way down the hall to the washroom, pausing briefly to peek into the kitchen.

Sure enough, Derek was cooking bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast. "Hurry up, this'll be done in about 5," Derek rumbled.

'_Yeah, yeah_;' Stiles thought to himself._ '__That's about all it will take_.'

He hopped into the shower and lathered himself up with a bit of old spice, reveling in the feel of the hot water pounding on his chest. This shower had wonderful water pressure for being in the middle of nowhere… He finally slid his hand down to his erection and gripped it firmly, the hot water cascading down his body making him shudder. He found himself wondering what Derek's mouth tasted like, and had what almost seemed like a flashback. '_No. No way.'_ He immediately started thinking about Lydia and her adorable little dresses… Walking behind her on the stairs and catching little glimpses of her lace under-things, or lack thereof. He then had a vision of her in the hospital, his mind clouding suddenly, and he blanked out. '_What in the hell is wrong with me_?'

"Stiles, hurry the hell up! Breakfast is ready!" Derek's voice boomed through the bathroom door, bringing his focus back to the older man in the other room. His chiseled stomach, his hips, his enormous… Stiles leaned against the wall, spilling his load, and watched it slip quickly down the drain. '_Wait… How on earth do I know the size of…'_

Scott inhaled his breakfast. In fact, he was finished eating by the time Stiles made it out of the shower and into the kitchen.

"That was delicious Derek, I didn't know you could cook!"

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you guys don't know about me," he replied flatly. "Eat up, Stiles, Scott and I are going for a run here in 10 and when we return I fully expect you to at least TRY to participate in our full-body conditioning."

Scott sighed deeply. "After letting us drink last night? Thaaaanks." He wasn't really hung over but at the same time, he didn't exactly feel like going for a huge workout so soon after such a hearty breakfast. He noticed that Stiles was a little bit skittish this morning (more so than usual), and wondered if he remembered what happened the night before, because he sure as hell had no idea himself.

He glanced at Derek with a confused expression, who calmly looked at him and said "It will come back to you."

"…Wait… DID YOU FUCKING DRUG US?!" Scott yelled, causing Stiles to drop his fork in alarm and Derek to look both irritated and defensive.

"It was herbal, completely harmless, and part of your training." Derek pointed a finger at Stiles and continued, "You didn't do anything that you didn't want to do, and Scott passed his test. Scott - shut up, get outside, and get over it. Things will come back to you later."

Scott was speechless, he couldn't believe that Derek would do something like DRUG them for the sake of training. '_Maybe this has a deeper purpose, but all I want to do at the moment is go the hell home and see Allison_.' He walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

Stiles blinked, his mouth hanging open. "Uhhhhh we didn't have sex or anything right, because I am totally not gay but I feel like something of the naked variety took place..."

Derek sneered and replied, "Yeah, you made that perfectly clear last night…" Stiles looked horrified. "I'm fucking with you, we did not have sex, but I wouldn't exactly say you aren't attracted to men." Derek turned and walked outside, leaving Stiles alone in the cottage to question his sexuality. Derek didn't mean to trample all over everyone's feelings, but he was trying to teach lessons here. The fact that Scott had not joined in on that little adventure last night proved that he did indeed have self control, even when his body was craving anything and everything. He knew Stiles was attracted to guys, for he had caught the younger boy checking him out on a few occasions. That didn't mean Stiles didn't like girls, too. He felt guiltier at exploiting that for Scott's benefit than anything else.' _At least I didn't steal his V card' _he thought, before heading toward the car where Scott was leaning, yellow-eyed and furious.

Derek stalked toward Scott, raising his arms in exasperation, "I'm not explaining this all to you… I told you there were going to be difficult trials and that you might not like them. I wanted to know if you would be able to resist temptation; to have enough self control to not jeopardize your relationship with Allison."

Scott looked dumbfounded and stepped away from the car, grasping at his hair in frustration, "Temptation?! By practically having sex with my best friend in front of me? I made a fool of myself, this is like, total emotional scarring here..."

Derek sneered, "He'll be fine, and so will you. Now get moving!" Derek gave Scott a little shove, urging him off down a wooded path to the right of the cottage. '_Seems like he's remembering already.'_

Scott started to jog lightly, but upon hearing Derek roar commandingly he took off down the trail, with no idea where he was going. Derek just rolled his eyes and chased after the younger male, letting out another ferocious roar. Scott was in for quite the day.

Back at the cottage, Stiles paced. He couldn't keep his body or his mind in one place. Yes, he was in love with Lydia. He always had been and that hadn't changed, but why in the fuck was he getting so worked up over Derek? Maybe it just had to do with whatever was used to drug him… He stopped moving, vividly remembering the sensation and image of Derek swallowing him whole. He slammed his hands down on the kitchen counter and started lightly banging his head against it. '_Seriously_,' he thought… '_I like girls_... _Maybe I find guys just a little bit attractive too, whatever_.' He could deal with that eventually. '_Maybe.'_ More importantly – Derek had USED HIM to help in 'training' Scott. '_Does that mean Derek is into guys?'_ There were just too many questions. Stiles heard howling in the distance and wondered what his friend was up to at that exact moment. He went back into the bedroom to get dressed, dreading what was yet to come.

A little later, Scott's muscles were on fire. Yes, he was a werewolf, but one can only physically handle so many burpees, squats, and other intense interval exercises before wanting to commit suicide. This was torture compared to Lacrosse training.

"Keep moving or you'll be stuck here an extra week!" Derek snarled, displaying perfect form in his own exercise.

Scott wondered how Derek had managed to stay so incredibly fit all the time, but then again, living in a burned down house in the middle of the woods couldn't really be that entertaining. It's not like he had many things to occupy himself with. It wasn't like he was a social butterfly, either.

"For fuck sakes, Derek, I'm gonna pass out!" Scott managed to gasp out between burpees. '_Jump forward, jump back, pushup, jump up, jump forward, jump back, pushup, jump up…'_ he stumbled a bit, and Stiles steadied him. "Ugh, Stiles only did like 10, it's totally not fair! I lost count well after 100!"

Derek looked at the younger teen with an irritated expression, "Stiles isn't a werewolf, you moron…"

Stiles grinned profusely, getting down to execute just one pushup to taunt Scott. "It's bloody hot out here, too!" Stiles remarked.

Derek grunted in agreement and stopped to peel his shirt off, his abs and chest glistening with sweat in the mid-afternoon sunlight. They'd been just offshore for over an hour now, pounding out exercise after exercise. '_Well, at least I will look ripped as hell when I finally get home to see Allison, that will be a treat.'_ Scott hefted his shirt off slowly, using it as an excuse to stop abusing his body for a few seconds. It truly was only a few seconds before Derek was growling out more commands, pushing him far beyond his body's limitations. "This is gonna hurt tomorrow.." he groaned.

Stiles gaped when Derek slipped his shirt off, licking his lips nervously when the older man shifted his eyes over to see if he was watching. He quickly turned his head and started rambling. "SO, Uhhmm, what's in store for tonight, are we getting loaded again, maybe checking out the local diners, or are we ever going to swim in that wonderful looking water?"

Derek finished his exercise and stood, facing Stiles. "I'm surprised you'd want to drink after last night. I was thinking we could check out the water after we're done here. It'll be relieving after all this hard work; the water runs on the cool side here. But first, we have to head back for supper. Can't build muscle without lots of protein, and I have a few steaks unthawing in the sink at the cottage." Stiles' mouth watered at the thought of a nice juicy steak, and embarrassingly enough, at the thought of going swimming half naked with Derek. Then again, if the wolf lost any more clothing Stiles might lose his mind.

**Song credit: Bjork ft Skunk Anansie – Army of Me (Sucker Punch version)**

"And if you complain once more; you'll meet an army of me.."


	4. Knife Party

**Chapter 4 – Knife Party**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

They headed back to the cottage; or in Scott's case 'limped'. Of course Stiles made fun of his friend, and of course it earned him a smack or two in the back of the head. Derek started on supper while Scott and Stiles sat in the living room together, finally getting the chance to talk 'alone', even though Scott knew that Derek could easily listen in on their conversation.

"So, um, do you like guys now or what?" Scott had mustered up the nerve to speak first.

"I… I guess maybe, I still prefer girls but from what I remember of last night I was having a pretty fucking wonderful time..." Stiles responded.

"Well, for all that its worth, I don't think anybody could witness what I witnessed and not get obscenely turned on. I'm completely in love with Allison, but I was drunk as hell and man… That guy has a mouth on him."

"Tell me about it," Stiles laughed.

"I guess it's good for more than just grumbling!" Scott added, coaxing a laugh from Stiles that sounded similar to a 13 year old girl.

"SUPPER," Derek's voice boomed from the kitchen and the boys shuffled out to chow down.

"I was talking to Allison this morning, I forgot to tell you. She said Lydia was recovering fine, but she just went missing from the hospital last night. They've got half the town out looking for her; Allison said she will keep me posted..." Scott said solemnly,

"That's good, I guess. I hope she's alright. I'm sure Jackson will take good care of her," Stiles glanced at Derek as he spoke. He was still worried, but slowly becoming indifferent toward the situation with Lydia. He still cared about her but he was growing tired of obsessing over something he knew he couldn't have. Derek had been right; this trip was the distraction he needed to get his mind off of things back in Beacon Hills.

While the boys were eating and chatting about the day, Stiles got a terrible idea. He excused himself to his room for a minute but instead stopped in the living room, eyeing the whiskey that was still sitting on the coffee table. He wasn't sure if he wanted actual 'sex' from Derek, but he would like whatever had happened to happen again… He was just far too nervous to initiate anything. They were going down to the beach soon, it was getting dark, and ah, fuck, these were all the wrong reasons for consuming alcohol. '_Oh well_,' he thought, '_bottoms up, liquid courage_!' He silently screwed off the top and took four gigantic gulps. His eyes grew wide as he quickly put the cover back on and sat the bottle down, falling against the wall comically and trying not to vomit.

The boys heard a bit of a ruckus from the kitchen, still seated at their dinners. Scott looked at Derek, "The hell is he doing back there?!" and they both chuckled.

"I'm gonna go yell at him," Derek smiled, before wandering deeper into the cottage. Derek knew Stiles was up to something, he just didn't know what. "Come on Stiles, we're going down to the beach." Stiles walked out of his room, cheeks flushed. Before asking what he had been doing in there, Derek smelled the alcohol. '_What the hell is he drinking for?' _He thought to himself. Why would he knowingly drink liquor that had been laced?

Stiles pretended that nothing was going on, putting fourth quite the effort to walk straight and speak properly in hopes that Derek wouldn't notice.

'_What a doofus, he thinks he can deceive me.' _Derek internally laughed, and followed Stiles outside, brushing against him when he went to close the door behind them. They walked down toward the beach, the skies a beautiful array of colors as the sun was slowly going down…

"So, what's in store for tomorrow?" Scott asked, wincing.

"We're probably going to work on some transformation techniques, some deep breathing and stuff..." Scott breathed a sigh of relief and Derek continued, "And of course we'll go for a nice long run first thing in the morning!"

"Guuuh my dreams are crushed," Scott wailed. He noticed Stiles was being oddly silent, he was just sitting on the sand staring at the sunset looking super dopey. '_Wait a second…'_

"Okay, let's see if this water is as cool as I remember." Derek interrupted his thoughts, and Scott whirled around just in time to see Derek slipping off his jeans.

"DUDE, YOU'RE NAKED!" Scott turned away, a little bit disgruntled. Stiles turned his attention to Derek just in time to see him slipping into the water, his manhood already concealed.

"Oh my god, this is awesome.." Derek crooned, "Scott… Get over it. We're werewolves, we're going to see each other naked from time to time. There's nobody else around for MILES."

Scott looked around hesitantly before taking off his jeans, keeping his briefs on when he entered the water. "Holy shit, this is freezing!" He complained aloud, unsure of how Derek was handling the frigid water.

"Yeah, it cools off at night, but it's really refreshing once you adjust… Stiles, are you joining us?" Derek called.

Stiles was zoning out badly. He had easily consumed more in just a few minutes back at the cottage than he had over the run of the entire night before. Once he had recovered from that first swig he had gone back for another series of gulps, assuming he needed more because it hadn't hit him yet. Boy, did he not know his own limits.

He was sitting in the cool, damp sand now, rubbing at it with his fingers. At the sound of Derek's voice he snapped back to reality. '_What in the hell am I doing?' _He thought. '_I don't want some sort of crazy, warped relationship with Derek freaking Hale?! But he's so hot!' _He stood after that internal battle, stumbling toward the dark ocean.

"Uhh Stiles, aren't you gonna take your jeans off first?" Scott asked, sounding worried.

"Yeaaaah, just give me a few seconds here..." He plopped his butt back down on the sand, ripping his shoes and socks off before standing up and unbuttoning his jeans. He smiled when he noticed the adorable expression Derek had on his face. He looked anxious and confused at the same time… Stiles waded into the water, whining about the temperature, but his body adjusted quickly since he was so heated from the alcohol.

They swam around for a bit, playfully splashing each other and reveling in the calm night, the moonlight now illuminating the water.

Stiles was feeling rather inebriated… And hot. He was also starting to feel a little bit drowsy... '_Holy fuck, look at that body, I want nothing more than to tackle that man to the ground and eat him alive… He thinks he's such a big, bad, ferocious wolf but I'll show him… But I'm so tired… Maybe we can go back… Get into bed… Yeah…' _He began slipping under the water slowly, going unconscious.

Derek noticed his change in heart-rate immediately and grabbed the boy under his arms, dragging him in to the shore.

Stiles snapped out of it halfway in, digging his feet into the wet sand so that Derek was caught off guard and fell backward into the shallow water. He turned on Derek, his eyes lustful and glazed, before leaning forward to crash their lips together.

The 'big bad wolf' was confused at first, but then realized what was going on. He kissed Stiles back, dipping his tongue into the teen's mouth, making him moan aloud and grind his already hard dick into Derek's thigh. '_Alcohol turns him into an expert kisser, apparently… Unless he's this good when he's sober, how would I know?' _Derek groaned in response at the sensation, feeling heat rise up in his lower stomach, causing something else to rise up with it. "You didn't have to drink, Stiles. I enjoy pleasing you..." Derek whispered, lightly grazing his teeth on Stiles' neck.

Stiles shivered at the sensation. He snaked his hand around the back of Derek's head and hauled him toward his lips again, devouring the older boy's mouth hungrily. Derek growled suddenly, flipping Stiles over in the water so that he was now on top, facing him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, pulling him in close, threading his hands through Derek's hair as they kissed deeply. His movement caused their erections to knock against each other, and they both gasped.

"Stiles, what do you want from me?!" The wolf hissed,

"I don't know… Everything. Anything. This feels so fucking good," the drunk teen moaned again, as a very warm part of Derek brushed up against his lower stomach.

Derek was confused, and lost in his lust. The night before Stiles had specified that he didn't want sex, so what did this mean? He clearly wanted something more. '_This feels so good… Too good…' _"The full moon is in two days," he breathed out, grinding his hips into Stiles' as his eyes flashed red. "I don't want to hurt you, I might lose control." He slid down the boys' body, roughly heaving his boxers off under the water and pushing him up the beach a little more so he was protruding, before taking him into his mouth.

"Ahhhh fuckk," Stiles leaned back, gripping the wet sand with both hands.

Scott was still chest-deep, and he was touching himself again, mostly for lack of anything better to do while his friend and alpha made out enthusiastically at the edge of the water. '_I wonder what has gotten into Stiles, he sure is acting ridiculously…' _He thought. Maybe he had finally gotten over Lydia, but DEREK? That wasn't exactly a healthy obsession, either. '_Well,' _he laughed to himself, '_at least Stiles is getting some from Derek.' _The guy was having more encounters these last few days than he had had in his lifetime. He missed Allison, he ached for Allison. The gasps on the shore brought him back to where he was. He waded in a bit closer, slipping silently through the water.

Derek desperately wanted to fuck Stiles senseless… He needed to. It had been so long since he had buried himself someplace hot and tight, and it was just so damned innocent and sexy the way he was leaning back into the sand, lost in pleasure. Derek ran his hands down Stiles' chest softly, his claws elongating, and he gently scraped the boy's lower abs, playing with the fine line of hair… Stiles whimpered, raising himself up higher on his elbows, looking down at Derek with his wide, radiant brown eyes.

He looked perplexed for a moment, before his eyelids grew heavy, and with a lust-fueled voice he whispered, "Fuck me."

Derek had heard exactly what he said, but he had to ask to make sure, "What did you just say!?"

Stiles rasped out a reply, raising his voice gradually as he spoke, "I said, fuck me... Fuck me, Derek. F-U-C-K M-E. Make it so that I can't walk tomorrow, don't hold anything back, just FUCKING DO IT ALREADY."

Derek didn't have to be told again, he grabbed Stiles by the hips, claws digging into his flesh and drawing blood, and spun the younger teen around so that his face was almost in the sand. He nipped at the boy's exposed ass, the perfect pale skin being lit up by the light of the moon.

Stiles cried out, leaning his hips back, desperately grabbing at the wet shore beneath him which felt so cold compared to the heat of the Alpha behind him. He was freaking out internally, as usual. '_Yes, I want Derek to fuck me more than anything, no I did not mean to say it so damned enthusiastically that I may have implied that I would like to be ripped to shreds by a horned up werewolf. Oops, my bad.' _The alcohol mix was making everything around him disappear now, all he could feel was Derek pressed up against his entrance, ready to impale him.

He didn't wait to see if Stiles was ready, he didn't particularly care that that moment. Just as his vision was clouding and his teeth lengthened, just as he was about to plunge furiously into the boy right up to the hilt - a terrifying scream cut through the peaceful night air…

**Song credit: Deftones – Knife Party**

**"Go get your knife, go get your knife (and come in), go get your knife, go get your knife (and lay down), go get your knife, go get your knife (get filthy), go get your knife, go get your knife (and kiss me)…"**


	5. Her Ghost in the Fog

**Chapter 5 – Her Ghost in the Fog**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

**Note: This chapter contains rape material, don't read if you're offended by such.**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, they were completely still. A strange silence settled over the group, when they heard it again, only louder. Stiles couldn't hear it as intensely as the wolves, but it was the most violently heart wrenching thing he had heard in his entire life.

"What the fuck WAS that?!" He heard Scott whisper, dumbfounded.

"I don't know… Goddamn it!" Derek grumbled and rose to his feet, grabbing his clothes and expertly yanking them on as he was walking toward the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Stiles stumbled to his feet, taking a few steps and slipping his clothes on as Scott passed him. '_Jeez, I sobered up pretty quickly.' _He thought to himself.

Derek turned to look at him, desire still painting his face, "If you're coming along, be quiet. Please." They climbed the stairs and jogged down the path in the direction the disturbance came from.

They knew they had to be close because two miles down the path they heard it… Sobbing. Chains rattled nearby and there were animalistic growls that followed. "Why are you stopping, did you find something?" Stiles asked obliviously.

Derek turned to glare at the boy and he nodded in response, making a lip-zipping motion with his fingers, as he followed the two wolves through the bush. '_This can't be good…' _Derek knew they were sneaking up on a pack of weres, he just didn't know there were groups out this far. They peered from the trees to see a campfire, a dark, ominous looking, abandoned house looming behind it. Derek spotted them shortly before Scott, '_Ah shit, this is worse than I thought.'_

Four weres, standing around a mostly naked woman that was hanging from an engorged tree branch by means of chains. She was a wolf too, he could smell it, but she was newly bitten. She was incredibly frightened; her heart was beating through her chest. She was tall, only hovering a bit above the ground, her long, black, curled hair hung around her pale face in disarray, partially concealing her exposed breasts. She had a tribal tattoo on her stomach, one snaking up her chest, and a few other random images scattered around her body, most prominent being a huge werewolf on her left arm. '_That will make it easy to identify her body,' _Derek thought to himself pessimistically.

Her body was of an average build, more on the muscular side in some places. She clearly took care of herself. She looked like a warrior woman, an amazon of sorts, and it pained Derek to see a specimen like her in such a vulnerable state. She was wearing only a small pair of shorts, which were caked with dried & fresh blood, and the cause was evident as they were currently beating her senseless…

"Chin up, baby, don't you like that?" One of the men taunted her, punching her in the jaw, making blood splatter another's face.

She coughed and growled softly, the pain evident in her tone, "Fuck you."

The men all laughed heartily, another one slashing her hip with his claws. The blood dripped steadily down her flank, as the wound closed slowly. '_She hasn't been broken yet' _Derek thought.

"What's going on?" Stiles whispered, while Scott sat there silently, his eyes welling up with tears. "Shhhh… There's a wolf girl, probably around 22, she's chained and being beaten. There's nothing we can do right now since there are too many of them, you need to keep your mouth shut so you don't get us all killed!" Derek hissed under his breath.

Stiles gaped and tried desperately to focus his eyes so he could see what was happening ahead of them.

"Don't beat her up too much, Jazz." Another, deeper voice grumbled, "It's my turn tonight."

Derek shook his head in disbelief. '_They're going to rape her… No, no way. This is an insult to all werewolves, they're behaving like twisted barbarians.'_

She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at her captors ever again, not wanting to withstand another night of this torture. Her wrists writhed above her, the chains cutting into her flesh yet again as more tears dripped rapidly down her face. She felt large hands grabbing her around the waist and she kicked out wildly in response, landing a foot in the man's eye.

"You little cunt!" He growled, eyes flashing red, before he took another piece of chain from the ground and wrapped it tightly around her ankles. She knew what was coming.' _There's no way out of here, I'm doomed to suffer this over and over until my body gives out. I wish I could end it. I can't even kill myself... This is my fault, I sought these people out. They promised me the world, they promised to give me everything, something powerful and fascinating.' _She laughed to herself, '_I guess they kept their word, kind of. Fuck.'_

The man yanked her shorts down to her ankles and they just hung there, suspended against the chains. She braced herself for what was yet to come, and felt the breath suddenly being forced from her lungs. A jab to the gut; internal bleeding. Her body worked to heal itself as she took a claw to the face, blood clouding her vision. She heard the large man undoing his belt, unbuttoning his pants. He slid them off, kicking them aside, and grabbed her by the hips with his claws. She felt the sting of her flesh being pierced again, blood trickling down her legs, and started to sob again.

"Let me go, please, I promise I won't tell anyone, I just; I can't, I can't take anymore…" Her words were cut off as the alpha drove into her, splitting her apart inside. She wasn't ready, she was never ready. She screamed again, this time the sound mixing with a haunting roar.

He laughed again, wrapping one clawed hand around her mouth as he thrust into her over and over, his other digging deeper into her hip, scraping the bone. The sensation was sickening. She thrashed about, knowing it was no use but she couldn't just let it happen. Everything hurt, it hurt so much. She bit his hand, but it seemed like every time she tried to fight him off he just pounded into her harder, she went slack finally and he let go of her hip just long enough to rake his claws down her back, pulling at her hair in the process. '_I. FUCKING. HATE. WHEN PEOPLE PULL MY HAIR!' _She elbowed him, kicked her tied legs, twisted her wrists, but her bonds held tight, he grabbed her by the hair and thrust into her again as she screamed out in agony, making him buck against her, finally spent.

He pulled away and picked up his pants with a sick smile on his face. '_I'm so glad I can't have children…' _She thought to herself. "Well, little miss. I have good news for you! I've decided that we're going to finally let you go… In two days." They all laughed and she shivered, her legs completely slack, her body ravaged and beaten. She knew what was going to happen. The men went inside, no doubt to drink more. She felt weak and powerless. '_There's no hope, I'm going to die before the week is through.'_

Stiles could hear things. He could hear the screams, the chains rattling and the flesh slamming together. He covered his face, eyes filling with tears, as Scott suddenly asked what he had been thinking, "Can't we do something?"

"No," Derek replied solemnly, "They outnumber us 4-2, and those are just the ones that we can see. We need to leave." He silently rose,

Stiles stood up beside him. "We have to do SOMETHING!" He whispered frantically, and Derek sighed.

"You know how they said they're going to let her go? They're only partially telling the truth. They're going to hunt her at the full moon." Both of the younger boys stared at Derek, open-mouthed. "So… We're going to have to get to her first." The alpha turned and silently stalked back to the path, the others in tow.

Scott lay awake that night, unable to sleep after witnessing something so atrocious. He thought about how he would feel if it had been Allison chained to that tree, and got himself even more worked up. '_Should I text her? I need to talk to her. No, I shouldn't worry her with this, we'll be home soon enough…' _Messaging would do nothing but worry her. They would have to wait another two full days before the full moon and the attempted rescue, knowing full well that the poor girl strung up out in the woods was being raped and tortured. He heard his best friend stirring in the next room as he drifted off, lost in thought.

A soft creaking sound alerted Derek to Stiles creeping up the ladder into the loft, where he lay awake; his brow furrowed. '_What does he want...?' _His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles' hushed voice,

"Derek, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about earlier. I was being an idiotic, hormonal teenage boy, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I drank so that I would have the courage to jump you, which would have probably ended terribly. I'm glad we didn't have sex, truthfully. I'm not ready for that, not with you or anyone else…" He paused for a second but before Derek could speak the boy continued, "It wouldn't be a proper first time, and I'm not sure if I have feelings for you or if I'm just being a horny teenager like I said before. I mean, I do care about you as a friend and an alpha, and you are ridiculously attractive… Uh, I'm angry with you for taking advantage of me for Scott's benefit, but I know your intentions weren't to hurt me."

'_This kid's ADD won't even let him finish a sentence.' _He took a deep breath in the dark and Derek took a second to let it all sink in before speaking up, "It's okay…" He heard Stiles stifle a sob, turning his head away from the wolf. Derek lightly gripped the teen's chin, turning his head to face him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just keep thinking about that girl, alone and helpless in the woods. What are you planning, how can we possibly help her? Two more days, she has to endure THAT for TWO more days… Who knows if she will even be alive then?"

Derek let go of Stiles' chin, "We don't know, but it's all we can do. On the full moon Scott and I will go to that place, and when they release her we will stalk her through the forest and scoop her up before they even know what's happening. They'll give her a head start, they're twisted and want to make a game of it."

"What can I do?" Stiles asked.

"We will have the car loaded up ahead of time, you will need to be ready to drive when we return. We'll head back to Beacon Hills as quickly as possible, and hope they won't track us there. I haven't really planned ahead any further than that, but it should take some time before they're able to find us, if they can. We will be ready for them, on our own turf."

"Okay…" The younger teen responded, "but it won't make waiting any less difficult, especially after witnessing what we did tonight."' _I can still remember the sickening sound of her skin ripping when they clawed her…'_

"At least you couldn't see what was happening..." Hearing Derek say this made Stiles break down into tears, he laid on the alpha's mattress and hugged his knees to his chest. Derek just sat there stunned for a moment, before deciding to curl up behind Stiles, putting an arm around him to comfort him. '_It seems like the only time we've ever been this close he was either attacking me or pleasuring me. This is nice, I like this… Just being near him… I feel so warm and safe…'_

"It'll be alright, I promise. I've encountered wolves like these before; sick ones. They're predictable in their actions." Stiles fully relaxed and fell into a deep sleep, temporarily forgetting about all that had happened. '_So warm…'_

Derek felt Stiles' heart slow, his breathing deepen. He sighed aloud. _This was not what I had in mind for our trip… _He thought about what he could do with the boys for the next two days to help distract them. '_Drinking probably isn't a good idea.. Perhaps we can go into town for some lunch, or check out some of the local shops. Maybe Scott can find a hand-made piece of sea-glass jewelry for Allison. We should find some sort of clothing for the nameless girl. If our rescue is successful we can't exactly drag a beat up, naked girl across country without raising suspicion.'_

Stiles stirred a bit but didn't wake. Derek nuzzled in against the boy and let sleep finally creep over him.

**Song credit: Cradle of Filth – Her Ghost in the Fog**

**"The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait; soft winds whisper the bidding of trees... As this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams..."**


	6. Stress

**Chapter 6 – Stress**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Those two days were the longest in existence. The boys moped around, Derek still taking Scott out for long morning runs. He even took them into town to pick up a few things, trying to take their minds off of things. How exactly could they go about business as usual, especially when the echoes of screams could be heard throughout the night? Stiles' brain was a tangled web of thoughts, he was quieter than usual, but not internally. He kept going over and over again in his mind the possible scenarios that could unfold that night, as they loaded up the car.

"So… What happens if they catch you guys?" Stiles finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I will roar. You remember my roar, don't you Stiles?" Derek rumbled.

"How could I ever forget?" Stiles responded.

"Well, if you hear me roar I want you to start the car and drive… Drive as fast as you can and get out while you have the chance."

'_Well, that's ominous. Derek is terrifying sometimes. If anything happens to the two of them what chance do I have? I'm just a human. I hope nothing goes wrong, oh my god, how would I even find my way back home?' _Stiles stared off into space, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Derek knew what would happen if they were caught… They would fight, but they most likely wouldn't win since they were outnumbered. Seeing just a small portion of the torture that girl has been put through made him so incredibly furious that he felt he could take on a small army alone, but he knew better than that. He looked at Scott and thought about how devastated Allison would be if he wasn't brought home alive. '_Maybe I should do this on my own,' _he thought.

"I know what you're thinking Derek, and you aren't doing this alone." Derek gaped at Scott, who continued, "What happens if she doesn't cooperate? What happens if the other wolves corner you and you need a distraction or something? I know I'm not the most helpful person in the world, but I at least want to try. That's my decision, not yours."

Derek smiled weakly, "Well, I'm your alpha so I could technically command you to stay put, but I wouldn't feel right about it. I'm not sure where this sudden burst of maturity has come from but I'll take all the help I can get. Stiles, be ready with the car, you're an integral part of this plan…"

Stiles nodded and saluted, "aye aye, captain!"

'_I can't imagine what will happen if we get caught, but I know it won't be good… I just want to get home to Allison safely, I'll try my hardest. I know it's what she would want if she knew what was going on…' _Scott was nervous but he followed Derek off into the forest. It was sunset and the wolves would be on the hunt soon.

The boys crouched in the trees near the rickety old house, waiting. It was raining… '_That's good, it will make it harder for them to pick up our scent and track us…' _Derek thought to himself. The girl was nowhere to be seen. '_They must have had the common decency to bring her inside because of the rain.' _Derek internally chuckled at himself, '_decency. Yeah. Sick rapist fucks.'_

They heard a commotion as the girl was brought out of the house gagged, with her wrists bound. She looked horrible, even more bloodied than before, and appeared to be extremely weary. She glanced around wildly and closed her eyes tightly, shivering. One of the men removed her gag and she gasped, "Alrighty ya little bitch, we'll be seeing ya!" The alpha snarled and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the mud.

_'Getupgetupgetupgetupgetup you have to try,' _she thought, frantically raising herself up without the use of her arms which were still bound behind her. She knew they were letting her go only to hunt her like game, but it was her only chance at escape. She mustered up all the strength she had and charged into the forest, toward the shoreline. '_If I can get my hands un-bound and make it to the ocean and swim, they might lose my scent…' _She ran through the tightly knit brush, popping out onto a trail. '_Oh, how convenient'. _She awkwardly barreled down the path, following the edge of the ocean, hearing the men back at the cottage barking at each other.

"Should we give her 1 minute head start? 2? 30 seconds?" They argued, tossing around different intervals of time.

She didn't want to listen anymore. She shut out all sounds and focused on getting her legs to cooperate after being bound and forced apart for days. '_Faster, faster, I have to go faster this is my only chance I can't go back there can't handle one more second of it…' _She was so intensely fixed on running that she didn't hear the two sets of footfalls nearby, didn't see the flash of a body closing in to pounce upon her…

Derek leapt at the girl, tackling her to the ground. She started to scream and writhe around, trying to free herself from his grasp. He clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"You need to shut up and listen to me. We're here to help, we're gonna get you out of here!" His eyes flashed red and she thrashed herself out of his reach momentarily, claws lengthening.

"No! No you're like them! You can't have me!" She turned to run but crashed directly into Scott, who grabbed hold of her roughly,

"You need to listen to him, we have to go NOW before the other start looking for you!" He could see the internal battle she was facing, it was painted all over her face. Her features were starting to contort, the effects of the full moon becoming evident.

'_It's no use, she's too rattled.' _"I'm sorry, you'll thank me for this later…" Derek punched her in the head, knocking her unconscious before loading the limp girl onto his back. They then turned and scrambled through the woods, back toward the cottage.

Sitting silently in the dark car in the middle of the forest, Stiles' thoughts were a jumbled mess (as usual). '_Oh my fuck, this is freaking me out. I wish they would hurry the hell up and get back here, it's been like an hour. They'd better get here soon.' _He heard the howling of wolves in the distance and jumped. '_It wasn't Derek, calm down. Wait, doesn't that mean the other wolves are looking for the girl now too? Holy shit, I'm going to die. Scott and Derek are going to die. I will never get home, I'm going to die a virgin. Oh fuck.'_ Suddenly, the back doors were whipped open and Scott piled into the car. Stiles jumped again, almost having a heart attack.

"You guys will be the death of me!" He exclaimed, watching Derek pile the unconscious girl into the car before sliding in behind her. "Aww man, did you have to knock her out?"

"Stiles, what are you looking at? Drive!?" Derek yelled, and Stiles started the car, pulling away from the cottage and trying his best to make it down the small winding roads as fast as he could.

"Holy shit, look!" Scott pointed out across a field, and they could see a few sets of eyes emerging from the tree line. They could hear the howling of wolves cut through the night air. Stiles floored it, popping out onto the main road and narrowly missing a transfer truck. "Stiles! Right, turn right!" He yanked the steering wheel, turning the car around, and sped off into the night.

They began the long drive back to Beacon Hills. '_This is going to be an awkward few days…' _Stiles was starting to get drowsy at the wheel but the girl started to stir in the back seat, alerting everyone in the car.

"Where... Where did I... Where..." She glanced around slowly before looking straight up into Derek's face. She screamed.

"Calm down, we rescued you for fuck sakes!" Derek yelled; which didn't really help matters.

She started to cry. "I can't, you're like them, you're going to… You're just like them! Where are we? Where are we going!?" She was getting panicked now, her breath coming in short gasps.

'_She's gonna have a panic attack…' _"Stiles, pull over for one sec, I'll drive. Scott can stay back here with you in case she tries something retarded."

Stiles obliged, opening his door and getting out quickly. '_Yeah yeah, stick me in the back seat with the unstable werewolf chick'. _Once he opened Derek's door the girl went berserk, trying to get out of the vehicle onto the highway.

"Should I even venture in there?" Stiles asked unsteadily, "I feel like this will end badly for me."

"Just get in the car!" Derek snapped, as he slammed the door behind the younger boy. He immediately hopped into the front seat and floored it.

Stiles wasn't often in such close proximity to girls, let alone frightened werewolf girls that could easily kick his ass even if they were human. He spoke softly, looking at her with his big, handsome brown eyes…

"Hey… Hey, we aren't going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you ever again, okay?" He tentatively reached out to her, putting his hand atop hers. She looked into his eyes for an abnormally long period of time before seemingly deciding he was telling the truth. She moved toward him, leaning down to lay in his lap. She was far too tall for the back seat of the car so her legs were folded up against Scott, her feet digging into his thigh.

"Ow. Well, she smells terrible and seems to have taken a liking to you so…" He crawled into the front seat and Stiles literally heard Derek scowling at him.

"You're not like them…" she whispered wearily, and stretched out her legs a bit more to take up Scott's empty seat before falling into a deep sleep.

"She seems to have calmed down," said Scott to Derek, in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, we will eventually need to pull into a truck stop for a few to get her cleaned up and grab some food. We just have to make sure she stays calm."

Scott glanced in the rear view mirror to see Stiles was also sleeping, his head lolling backward hilariously against the headrest. The girl was still curled up with her head in his lap and she might as well have been purring she looked so content. '_It's relieving to see her like this after all she has been through' _he thought. '_We don't even know her name… I wonder if they did… ' _Daylight was creeping up on them now. They had driven all night and it had only felt like a few hours. '_Maybe I've been dozing myself? How does Derek do it?' _"How do you keep yourself awake to drive like this?" He asked the wolf, who responded,

"It's my responsibility to keep you guys safe, I'll rest when I get home. Maybe Stiles can drive for a bit later on today if the girl can stomach having one of us in the back seat with her." Scott chuckled quietly.

"Maybe a sleepy Derek would be less threatening."

Four or five more hours of absurdly speedy driving later, they pulled into a truck rest stop. '_I don't know how I haven't been pulled over yet, these cops in Canada must be lax.' _Derek quickly formulated a plan to get the girl clean and explained things to Stiles while she was still passed out.

"I don't know if I like this plan but… I'll do my best," he said weakly, as they all piled out of the car.

Derek crawled into the back seat, closing the door behind him. '_Stiles is going to wash her up but he shouldn't have to be the one to wake up a sleeping were.' _He touched the girl's wrists gently, locking his hands over them. "You need to wake up now, okay? Hey? Wake up please... We don't have a lot of time. Hey! Hey wake up!"

She stirred, her claws elongating, and suddenly shot up in the seat to look Derek directly in the eyes. She tried to slash out at him but he still had a firm grip on her wrists. "Let me go!"

"You have to stay with us, okay? I know you don't like or trust me, but if we let you go that fucked up pack of wolves will track you and they will catch you… We're gonna take you home with us and keep you protected until we figure out a plan to take them down, you got all that? Please trust me. I saw a bit of what they did to you… I saw enough to know that you don't want that to ever happen again, right?" She nodded her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Derek took that as a go-ahead and kept talking, "You're gonna go inside with Stiles now, the nice boy whose lap you fell asleep in. He's gonna help you get washed up and give you some clothes today, okay?"

She was silent for a moment, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Okay…"

He helped her out of the car, handing her off to the other two boys. '_Well, I guess I made SOME progress…'_

The nameless girl followed Scott and Stiles to the bathroom area while the alpha distracted the staff. '_I suppose I probably look terrible… Who are these guys anyway, and where did they come from? Why would they want to help me? How did they know where to find me? Where are they taking me? Too many questions I don't know the answers to, but I have no choice but to trust them. At least they're not torturing and…' _She choked on her own thoughts and stopped walking, a pained look washing over her face.

"Hey, we're outside the showers. Stiles is gonna go in with you and I will wait out here, okay?" The shaggy haired boy spoke. She didn't like the idea of anyone 'washing' her, but she could barely walk, let alone put up a fuss. She walked into the small 4x4 room, glancing around. '_Joy, this is like high school.' _The boy that followed her in looked incredibly nervous. '_Stiles. Interesting name. Maybe he hasn't seen many naked girls...' _She laughed internally before turning to face him.

**Song credit: Justice - Stress**


	7. Castle of Glass

**Chapter 7 – Castle of Glass**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Stiles looked at the girl in front of him. '_She's so deplorable looking, I'm afraid getting close to her will just upset her after all she's been though. Derek told me to wash her up –with my hands – and I don't think she'll react well to that… Oh shit… She's not wearing anything as it is, what am I supposed to do now, command her to strip? Okay, okay Stiles. It's just a naked girl. She's been through a lot. Mind out of the gutter, please. Here we go…' _He stepped forward slowly, raising his hands in the air to signify that he wouldn't hurt her. He brought one hand down to gently touch her chin, "You're a beautiful girl, and I bet you'll look even more beautiful once we wash all of this blood and dirt off. I got this nifty smelling soap at a gift shop the other day… You're not afraid of me, are you? I can turn around if you'd like…" He turned to walk back toward the door,

"Don't go!" She grew panicked, latching on to his arm with both hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, Derek told me to stay in the room with you and help you clean up." Stiles didn't know what to do, he just looked at her, mouth hanging slightly open.

"I just… I don't want to be left alone again. I'm scared." He pulled off his shirt and shorts and put them aside before approaching her slowly wearing only his underwear. She cowered a little bit, unsure of what he would do but when he wrapped his arms around her she relaxed, almost falling against him. "Okay, let's turn on this water here..." He reached over to twist the faucet, raining comfortably hot water down upon them both. Her small breasts were pushed up against him as they stayed locked in an embrace. '_Ah fuck, her nipples are hard. How am I supposed to do this without getting riled up and freaking her out? Breathe, Stiles, just breathe. Holy smokes, she's tall.'_

He spoke up finally, voice cracking a bit, "I'm gonna try to get some of this blood off of you, alright?"

"Kay..." He released her from the hug just enough so that he could start rubbing her down.

Meanwhile, Derek and Scott ordered some diner-style breakfast food. Derek opted for the meat lover's plate with bacon, ham, sausage, and toast, while Scott mowed down a ham and cheese omelets. '

_I hope they like the veg & cheese omelettes I ordered for them,' _Derek thought. "Stiles is so fussy about what he eats."

"They sure are taking a while, I didn't hear any screams In the first 5 minutes so I just assumed everything was going as planned. Unless Stiles is already dead and there is an extremely traumatized werewolf chick terrorizing the locals." Scott laughed at himself, getting up to go check out the shower situation.

Derek was feeling a little bit odd about the whole situation, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was that was irking him. He bit into his toast, savoring the flavor of the strawberry jam mixed with butter. '_This is cooked just right… I hope they hurry up, we don't need a band of psychotic torture-hungry werewolves on our asses. I can understand if it's taking a bit of work to get this girl to open up, sharing a shower is a bit up close and personal, especially for a recent rape victim… But… She seems to have taken an odd liking to Stiles. Maybe it's just because he isn't a werewolf like us. Yeah, that's probably it. There's no way that I'm feeling… Jealous? Nah.' _Derek took a swig of his orange juice as Scott hurried back to the table,

"Everything sounds okay to me, the water is running in there."

"Good, we'll give them another 5 minutes and then we have to get this shit-show on the road." Derek stared off out the window, contemplating what they had yet to face.

_'Okay, it's okay, he's not going to hurt me, he's just trying to get the blood off. Oh my fuck he just ran his hands over my tits.' _She groaned a bit, and Stiles stopped what he was doing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He kept working away at her skin, massaging, lathering her up gently with the fruity smelling soap. '_There's no way I could possibly let myself get turned on right now. Everything hurts. I can't get the image of those sick fucks out of my head. I can still feel his hands around my throat…' _She froze up, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering.

"Are you sure you're okay? What's your name, anyway?" Stiles asked, stopping abruptly.

"Dawn. You don't have to stop, I'm just having some bad flashbacks…" He carefully eased her head back so that her long, unruly hair was drenched thoroughly. The amount of blood coming out of her hair was horrifying, she squeaked out a frightened noise and Stiles covered her eyes with one of his hands.

"Shhhhh.. Everything's going to be fine, you'll be nice and clean soon and we can get going back home where it's safe." She relaxed again, keeping her eyes closed as his hands snaked farther down her body.

At first he was having a hard time keeping his hormones under control, but after seeing all the blood rolling off her body he just felt a bit queasy. He got over it eventually, becoming extremely focused on the task at hand, delicately yet efficiently cleansing her body of all the evidence of the hurt she'd suffered. "I'm going to slide your shorts down, okay? What's left of them, anyway…?"

"These were my favorite…" Her voice stifled a sob, he kept accidentally reminding her of what had happened.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; I tend to put my foot in my mouth." He helped her ease her shorts down, noting the lack of underwear. You could tell she kept things neat down below, but she hadn't been able to groom herself in a week or two so the hair in the surrounding area had come in quite a bit. '_She's probably embarrassed about it, I shouldn't let my eyes linger...' _He looked at her questioningly and she turned around to face the wall, taking care of that part herself. '_She looks like she's in pain… I'm sure she her injuries have healed but everything is fresh in her mind.'_

He stepped up behind her again, crouching to rub her legs down. After he had finished, she turned to face him,

"You're really sweet Stiles, thank you. I can't wait to get back in the car, I'm feeling ridiculously tired again…"

'_Job well done!' _He smiled, and she added, "I hope that our next shower together is under better circumstances." His jaw dropped and she giggled, "I just wanted to see how you'd react. You're adorable."

"Why thank you, Dawn. Now, uhhh.. I think we should get dressed and head on out of here!" He scrambled over to where he had dropped the clothes and handed her a t-shirt of his and some exercise-style shorts. "I hope the shorts fit, Derek described you as being 'Amazonian' so I got a large, but I know how girls get offended over sizes…"

"It's fine, I've always had a huge butt and beast legs." They slipped their clothes on just in time to hear Derek knocking at the door.

"We need to get moving, hurry it up."

"Be right out!" Stiles replied, scooping up the remnants of Dawn's shorts to toss in the garbage on the way out. '_Those new shorts fit her just fine.'_

They drove on and on, down winding highways, stopping here and there for refreshments and breaks. Derek didn't want to stay in one place for too long in case the other pack found some absurd way to catch up with them. The drive across country is a week-long excursion at best, depending on how many hours a day were dedicated toward driving. Luckily, being an alpha werewolf meant he had a lot more stamina than the average human.

Derek noticed that the other 3 members of his party seemed to be sleeping for most of the journey, which was understandable. '_Everyone has been through a lot this week in one way or another…' _He looked into the rear-view mirror and locked eyes with Stiles, who just happened to be staring right back at him. '_Or is he watching me? I don't really know how to feel about what happened that night on the beach… I wonder about that kid.'_

Dawn was asleep in Stiles' lap again and Scott was sitting across from Derek in the front seat. "We'll have to stash her somewhere when we get back to Beacon Hills… I don't really want to but we may have to enlist the help of Chris Argent."

"What?!" Stiles gasped, "The guy's a freakin' psycho!"

Derek gritted his teeth, "He may be on the wrong 'team' but he has shown us that he isn't out to kill us specifically. If we share a common enemy again it may be beneficial for us to work together. Besides, I doubt he would refuse after he hears this girl's story; he's got a daughter of his own."

Stiles just gaped at him, shaking his head slowly. "Well, I guess we'll see what happens and do what we have to do. I don't want her to get hurt again…" Derek found himself grinding his teeth again and wasn't sure if it was out of irritation or…

The girl stirred in his lap, mumbling in her sleep and stretching her legs out a bit. "Mh, no… Nonono…" She started shaking a bit, so Stiles decided it was best to make an attempt to comfort her.

He reached out a hand and gently pet her hair, before whispering, "Shhhh it's gonna be alright. You're safe, you're safe now." The shaking started to grow more violent,

"Nonono please no!" Her arm shot out and sharp claws dug into the back of Derek's seat.

"STILES! GET AWAY FROM HER, NOW!" The older man yelled frantically from the front seat.

Stiles was stubborn, he still thought he stood a chance at calming her down; forgetting she was a new werewolf that had suffered an extreme amount of abuse.

"Dawn, calm down. You're okay, you're with friends." He heard a low rumble emanate from his lap, and his eyes grew wide in response.

"STILES, she'll fucking kill you, you idiot!" Derek was slowing the car now, pulling over onto the side of the dark highway. Before he could blink, he was torn fiercely from his seat and dropped on his ass on the side of the highway. He stood up, narrowly missed getting flattened by a speeding car, and ran around to Scott's passenger door to get him out. It was then that he felt it… Hot, wet fluid slipping down his arm and dripping onto the roadside gravel. "Shit." Scott chose that exact second to open his door violently, sending Stiles sprawling into the ditch, bloodied and confused.

"Stiles! Holy shit, you're bleeding!" He slammed his door and rushed to help his friend, tearing his shirt off and wrapping a strip around the wound tightly.

"She clawed me." '_She got me… I didn't even see or feel it, it happened so fast… Didn't feel…' _He looked down at his arm and groaned loudly before collapsing in Scott's arms. Derek had jumped in the back seat with what seemed to be an almost fully-transformed Dawn, and a showdown of sorts was about to ensue.

_Dawn was in the back of a truck and it was in motion, rocking side to side as it hit bumps. Her head cracked against the wall as they hit a particularly rough patch in the road, which added to her already ridiculous pounding headache. 'I must have been knocked unconscious…' She looked around and it was quite dark, but she would make out two men sitting nearby. One was tall, easily over six feet in height, with shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was gargantuan; a rather muscular fellow. The other man in the truck was tiny in comparison, a waif of a man with cropped blond hair and multiple earrings. _

"_So you managed to find what you were searching for." The large man boomed, "You want to be powerful?"_

"_Yes," She managed to squeak out. I'm tired of being pushed around, being ordinary. I need this. I've always wanted something like this; werewolves are exquisite. "_

_Well girl, what have you got to offer us in return?" _

"_I brought money." He scoffed at her response and promptly started laughing, the small man joining him. "We have no use for money. But you, my dear… You are a pretty little thing…" He growled and stepped forward, gripping her shirt by the neck and pulling her up to see his face. _

_Two thick scars coursed their way down his left cheek, while another ran vertically across his lips. His red eyes pierced right through her, making her shudder and avert her eyes, growing increasingly terrified. "You look at me! You're going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on!" He guffawed loudly before tearing her shirt from the collar down and biting into the tender flesh of her left breast. Darkness. Flash. _

_She awoke in a dilapidated old house, chained. New senses had awoken inside of her; she could smell the forest, the ocean, and the pungent scent of cigarette smoke. The thin man laughed in the other room and she could hear the smash of a beer bottle. Darkness. Flash. The large man closed in on her, yanking her shorts down and exposing her to the cold night air. "Hold still!" he snarled, as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "No! Nonono…" She tried to move again and he raked his claws down the front of her chest. She cried out in agony; he was too strong. Even with her new power there was no way to fight him off, to fight them all off…_

Scott held onto Stiles, backing up in the ditch and trying to see what was going on in the car. Did Derek need his help? Surely he could handle a new wolf that was having a freak-out. '_I remember how easily he could push me around when I first turned…' _He peered down at his unconscious friend, shaking his head from side to side. "You always manage to get yourself into the most ridiculous situations!" He laughed to himself a bit as he remembered the time he and Stiles has been walking alongside the train tracks.

Stiles had insisted on making a balancing game of it and walking along the track as opposed to alongside it with Scott. Of course his foot slipped and got caught in a switch plate, and of course they could hear the faint whistle in the distance, along with the steady chugging of the engine. He had just narrowly escaped that one.

He remembered the huge gash his friend had acquired on his foot, and how furious the Sherriff had been at his foolish recklessness. '_I don't know what's going on in his head… One minute he's all over Derek and the next he seems almost obsessed with this random trauma-victim. What's going to happen when we get back to Beacon Hills?' _He was brought back to reality when the car started to rock back and forth…

**Song credit: Linkin Park – Castle of Glass**

**"Bring me home in a blinding dream, through the secrets that I have seen… Wash the sorrow from off my skin, and show me how to be whole again…"**


	8. Baby's Got a Temper

**Chapter 8 – Baby's Got a Temper**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Derek hovered over the changing girl, already in full wolf form due to his life experience and alpha status. He was ready to take control if she started to put up a fight, and that she did.

She sneered at him, face partially wolfen, before hissing, "I see the way you look at him… But he wants me. I bet that makes you positively sour…" She sounded like… Well, Andariel from the Diablo II game.

He would never admit to anyone that he had always been an avid RPG gamer, though. '_I'm sure Stiles would get a kick out of that little tidbit.' _He was baffled by this outburst, as he was unaware that he had been physically hinting at any sort of affection for the boy. '_I shouldn't be too hard on her, for it is the wolf talking… She doesn't have any control, doesn't know any better.' _He smelled blood outside and growled angrily before pinning her now fully-formed claws above her head and snarling in her face.

She thrashed about, trying to get out of his grasp, clawing him a bit in the process. There wasn't exactly much space in the back seat for two full-sized werewolves, and it would probably have been comedic under any other circumstances. They crashed around for a few moments, struggling for dominance and shaking the car in the process.

Derek finally decided he had had enough, he wanted to know if Stiles' injury was bad. He threw her up against the door, dug his claws into her collar-bone region and let loose an eardrum bursting roar. Dawn cowered beneath the alpha wolf, slowly morphing back into human form. Derek did the same, holding her still as he changed form. "If you so much as harm one hair on his head ever again I will have no problem ripping your fucking throat out."

She bit back tears, shaking in her seat and looking pitiful. Derek just looked at her and sighed, stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

The alpha came sprinting around the corner of the Camaro, worry painting his face. "Is he okay?!" He asked Scott, unbeknownst that Stiles was actually regaining consciousness and could speak for himself if he wanted to.

"Yeah, he just took a bit of a slash to the arm and then he fell into the ditch because I hit him with my car door… The bleeding has stopped, though." Derek approached slowly and suddenly Stiles felt the back of the man's large hand rest against his forehead. He gave the boy a quick inspection, which Stiles took full advantage of, finally opening his mouth to speak,

"I guess I get a little queasy at the sight of my own blood!"

Derek backed off, immediately sounding agitated. "Stiles, get in the passenger seat of the car. Don't bother arguing with me. Scott, you ride in back with the girl."

'_Jesus, I wonder what he did to her…' _"Is she okay?" Stiles asked awkwardly, earning a scowl from both of the other boys.

Derek was already making his way back around the car, "She's fine; Get in and shut up. Since your arm has stopped bleeding we can finish the drive back to Beacon Hills tonight, it's only another 5 or 6 hours. You'll need to get that looked at when we get back, though." They all piled into the car and continued the drive, eager to get off the dark highway and back home into their own beds.

Scott was pumped to see Allison, of course. He texted her ahead of time to let her know that they'd be arriving within a few hours, so when they finally pulled into Derek's driveway she was sitting on the step waiting to greet him. "Hey gorgeous, long time no see!" He tossed the car door closed and she earnestly ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him deeply. '_Fuck, I missed this girl'._

The moment she saw Stiles with his bandaged arm her heart appeared to sink a little. "What happened to Stiles?"

Before Scott could explain, Dawn exited the back door from where he had previously emerged. "Oh. Oh I see. I see why you haven't been messaging me for days. You've been occupied with someone else!" She accused. Hurt flooded her eyes like tears, her brows scrunching in disgust.

'_Woah, I'm not even the one infatuated with the girl…' _"Well yes, I've been occupied, but not like that!"

Allison was already turning to stomp away when Stiles butt in, "Allison, wait! Scott has a tendency to ALWAYS put his foot in his mouth so I'm going to explain." She stopped walking and turned her head to the side to glance at the injured boy. Her eyes roamed his face a bit before staring down at his arm.

"What then?"

"Well, we were vacationing in the forest near the beach, right? We heard this horrible commotion and stumbled upon this lovely lady..." He scrambled over closer to her so he could finish his explanation quietly, "She was being raped and beaten by another pack of wolves! We had to do something!"

Allison looked shocked, while Derek nonchalantly grumbled from where he was now standing on the porch, "Stiles, she can probably hear you."

Stiles facepalmed before continuing, "Well, anyway… We rescued her and brought her back here for safe keeping."

There were a few second of silence before she responded, "Safe keeping? So leading a pack of psychotic rapist werewolves back from vacation is safe for everyone here? Seems like a bit of a risk to me…" She looked concerned now, but still slightly agitated.

Scott didn't know what to do, he just stood there and gaped at his girlfriend. '_I can't even believe her right now'. _"We couldn't just leave her there like that, Allison! Your family hunts werewolves, they should know first-hand that not every pack is full of good-hearted citizens!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Scott. I can't believe I immediately assumed you had been screwing around on me like that, I'm sorry." She walked over and gave him another deep, meaningful kiss, snaking her hand up through his brown hair and pulling him in as close as physically possible.

"Alright kids, take it elsewhere." Derek growled.

'_Yeah, because you saw enough of us over the past few weeks to satisfy you for a while… Especially Stiles. Ugh, where is my mind going? Back to reality, Scott.' _

"So, where am I staying?" Dawn piped up.

'_Think of the devil and she shall speak? Ha-ha.' _"You can stay at my place if you want!" Stiles offered, which was odd since his usual concern is first and foremost the safety of his father.

"No, she'll stay here. If you're that determined to be around you can tell your dad you're staying at Scott's for the weekend. I'm sure he will want you home though, we've been away for a while."

Stiles looked crushed. '_What has gotten into him, anyway? He barely knows this girl. I thought he was getting into men considering his actions at the beach…. Oh my god, don't think about it, don't think about it.' _"She'll be fine here, I'll take care of her. Drop by tomorrow if you want."

'_She must have realized that Derek isn't out to kill her… Or maybe he threatened her and she's staying out of fear for her life. Whatever, I'm out of here. '_

Scott grabbed Allison's hand abruptly and pulled her away toward the woods, "Come on, I missed you!" She giggled loudly and ran off with him, leaving Derek, Stiles, and Dawn to their own matters.

"Derek, do you even have a place for her to sleep?!" Stiles asked accusingly.

"I'll get something sorted out. Go home and see your father."

The girl ducked inside the charred house to have a look around, waving a quick goodbye to Stiles as she went.

"Stiles, she'll be safer here. I honestly don't know why you're getting so worked up over her, she's going to have to go home eventually!"

Stiles' jaw dropped, he threw his hands in the air and turned to stomp away toward his jeep. "You're unbelievable."

Nothing more was said between the two. Derek heard Stiles slam his door and then the engine roared to life and he was gone.

'_Why in the hell did I get so emotional just then?' _He walked inside and ran smack-dab into Dawn who had probably been listening in on their conversation. '_As if it matters, this girl isn't stupid.' _"Come on upstairs, I've got running water and some clothes floating around. You can take my bed, I'll sleep elsewhere tonight."

She looked at him, perplexed, before following the wolf up the stairs and into the depths of the house. "I'm sorry, you know - for causing all this trouble. Rescuing me and bringing me back here…" She trailed off,

"It's no big deal, Dawn. Really. We'll handle it one way or another."

"Yeah but I don't want anyone to get hurt on my behalf. I'm grateful though, for everything… You didn't have to do this."

Derek stared into her eyes, listening to her heartbeat. '_She's telling the truth, she actually is that selfless.' _"We chose to help you. We chose to listen to our guts, as men and wolves with consciences we couldn't just leave you in the woods to be further brutalized by those… Savages," he spat. "It's assholes like that that give us a bad reputation, no wonder we always have hunters on our backs."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah, I guess there's a lot you weren't told about werewolves… I'll have to go over things with you while you're here. I can't just send you back there unknowledgeable and defenseless, even after all this shit with your captors is taken care of." ;_IF we can get this taken care of…'_

"Thank you… And Derek?"

"Yes?" "Do you have some sort of thing? With Stiles? Because…"

"No, it's nothing," he replied.

"Okay. I umm don't fully believe you but I want to because –"

"Just get some sleep alright? Forget about it." _I wish I could forget…_

"Why did you leave your car at Lydia's? It's so far!" Scott complained.

"You know my dad, he probably has some sort of fancy tracking device on my vehicle…"

"Ah, yeah I guess you're right." Allison stumbled over some underbrush and he caught her waist, hoisting her up and spinning her before pressing her up against a very large three, pinning her hands above her head.

"Scott!" She giggled, dodging his kiss and making him fight to catch her lips. He wasn't really trying of course, werewolf sense and all, he was just having fun with her. He finally got her good, locking his mouth onto hers and kissing her deeply. He savored the taste of her mouth, the smell of her sweet perfume tickling his nose and igniting all of his senses at once. '_The stuff is like cupcakes, it makes me hungry for everything at once!'_

'_God, did I ever miss that mouth…' _He decided to say that aloud, which made her groan and press her hips up against his groin, her hands still pinned to the tree above her. Scott suddenly had a vague flashback of Dawn covered in blood, hanging from that tree in the forest, her hands chained above her. It twisted at his insides, and he let Allison's arms go slack, looking away for a moment to collect himself.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been in the woods way too much in the past few weeks… Let's get back to your car, then we can continue." He offered a weak smile, which seemed to be enough to sate her for the time being.

She gave him an odd look that indicated that she didn't fully believe him, but then she grinned wildly, pressing her lips against his once again for a quick peck before turning to saunter off toward the road. Once they reached Lydia's and clambered into the car, they picked up where they had left off. Surprisingly, Allison was taking the lead this time, which was okay by Scott since he was tired out from the trip. "Backseat," she whispered; a devilish grin playing upon her face.

"In Lydia's driveway? You little minx!" He clambered after her through the armrest-space, before being pushed down into a seated position and mounted by his girl. '_My girl, she's all mine. And damn, is she extra hot right now. Wait a second, she's gonna…' _She leaned back, quickly unfastened his pants, and slid them down along with his underwear in one somewhat-smooth movement (What? Backseats are cramped!). She whipped off her shirt and shimmied out of her jeans, then climbed back atop him and devoured his mouth, teasing his already hard dick with her warmth. The only thing between them was that smooth, silk, black thong.

His hands roamed up to unlatch her bra, but she stopped him, waggling a finger in front of his face. She reached back and undid it herself, slipping it down her arms and pressing her breasts up against Scott's chin. He took advantage of the position, licking his way around her nipple before prodding it with his tongue. He kissed up her chest and along her neck, right up to that sweet spot behind her ear, making her gasp and grind her hips down against his. He felt her wetness pressed up against him and moaned, sliding himself up against her. '_Wait a second, she couldn't possibly be that.'_

"Oh my fuck, you wore a crotch-less thong for me. I love you."

"Love you too, baby..." She held onto Scott's shoulders and raised herself up, lowering herself back down on his cock. They both sighed, as if they had both been carrying something extremely heavy for miles and miles. They moved together in near-perfect unison, Allison riding him in the back seat of the car, and it didn't take long before they were both crying out, orgasms wracking their sweat-slicked bodies. A light flicked on inside, so it wasn't long 'til they were flying out of the driveway and down the street, looking for another place to park.

Stiles felt absolutely exhausted when he got home, both mentally and physically. He was thinking about how Dawn would fare in that rickety shell of a house overnight with Derek.' _I thought she couldn't stand him, I wish I could talk to her more and get to know her better. Why was Derek being so pissy about me being interested in her? Is he legit into me? There's no way. I wonder how Dad has been since I've been gone. I wonder if Lydia has recovered from that mysterious romp in the forest. I'm so not looking forward to going back to school next month. ' _He entered the house, dropping his keys the second he made it through the door.

"Back a little bit early, son?" His dad popped out of the dining room, hovering in the doorway.

Stiles could smell something delicious… Chicken, with spices! '_Has Dad been cooking? Did he make enough for me? I'm starving.' _He heard hushed voices and saw his dad had poked his head back into the other room. Wait a second… He hustled down the hallway in a blink and peered into the room to see Mrs. McCall sitting at the dining room table. '_There are candles. Her cleavage is showing. There's wine on the table. This is a date… With Scott's mom, THIS IS A DATE WITH SCOTT'S MOM! '_

"Oh my god you've been hooking up with my best friend's mother while we were away!?"

"Not hooking up, Stiles!" His dad blushed, embarrassed.

"Well not now, since I'm here!" His father looked mortified, he laughed to himself. "We were just having dinner!"

"Okay well uhh since I'm thoroughly disgruntled now, I'm going up to bed, enjoy the rest of your DINNER, don't let me interrupt! By the way, Mrs. McCall, Scott is back in town!"

She just smiled at him, nodding, "Thanks for the heads up, I never would have gathered that on my own!"

Stiles laughed at her sarcasm, "You look lovely by the way. Night!" He hauled it up the stairs to text Scott, his dad yelling after him,

"Not hooking up! Goodnight Stiles! I'll cook you breakfast? French toast!" Stiles smiled as he threw his bag down on his bed.

He got his phone out to text his friend, walking over toward the window so he could open it and let some air in. It was already open. '_Huh, maybe Dad wanted to air my room out, it did smell pretty funky in here when I left. Hmm, it isn't like Scott is even going to reply, he's probably busy with Allison. '_Stiles plucked his shirt off, tossing it onto the bed. "Time for a much needed showaaAAHH!" Derek Hale was casually lounging on his bed.

**Song credit: Prodigy – Baby's Got a Temper**

**"This baby's got a temper, you'll never tame her…"**


	9. Change

**Chapter 9 – Change**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of gore and non-con.**

"…..The fuck are you even doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stiles stammered, waving his arms around frantically.

"I just came to talk to you for a minute, I gave Dawn my bed so she can get some proper sleep."

Stiles paced, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well make it quick, my dad is downstairs and I would like to have a shower at some point tonight." He suddenly felt extremely exposed, even though he was only minus a shirt. He walked over to pick it up, but Derek grabbed it first.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before, stop being such a pansy." Stiles didn't know what to say to that, and Derek continued, "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened before… At the cottage. I was out of line."

Stiles just gaped at him for a moment, "Woah, woah. Sour-wolf is apologizing for something?"

"Get over it." Derek stood up, stretching.

'_That body.. So not fair.' _"So… Uh. What does that mean, exactly? That you didn't enjoy yourself?"

The wolf looked disgruntled for a moment before speaking, "Stiles… Don't waste your time." '_Ouch. That kind of hurts. What are these, feelings? What is WRONG with me? '_Derek seemed to sense how flustered he was, for he rushed over to Stiles and pinned him up against the wall by the throat. "What? Why are you freaking out, Stiles?!"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are, I can hear your heartbeat, remember?"

"Ahhh… You just… So that meant nothing to you then?"

A strange expression crossed Derek's face for just a second before he hardened and responded, "It meant nothing." Stiles watched in silence as he turned to stalk over to the window, leaping out into the night.

_'I didn't think that would be so difficult… I can't even believe myself. The kid is only 16 for fuck sakes. It's for the best though, there's no way he could ever have any sort of future with me. Everything I touch turns to ash… '_Derek trudged through the woods back to his house, a single tear making its way down his face. It was then that he realized he didn't have a bed to sleep in. He walked inside and rummaged in his closet for a blanket and found a huge, ratty old comforter that used to belong to his sister Laura. '_I remember when she was younger, she took it outside to have a picnic with a friend on the lawn and forgot it so Mum put it in the shed… '_He folded it up a few times in the corner of the bedroom before laying down on his side, curling his legs inward. '_It should have been me, not them.' _He glanced over at his bed where the sleeping girl lay, frowning. '_How am I going to deal with this?' _He was still lost in thought when he drifted off to sleep.

Stiles barged into Derek's room the next morning around 10am. The alpha was nowhere to be found, but Dawn was still curled up in bed looking groggy. "Sorry, I never get out of bed unless I have to."

Stiles laughed, "It's fine, I've been there. I'll wait for you downstairs, maybe take you around town to explore?"

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." He took note of the blanket in the corner of the room and then went back down the stairs, sitting on the last one and staring off through the open door. She bounded down 10 minutes later, wearing a hilariously large shirt of Derek's and the pair of shorts from before (although they were looking a bit baggy, probably from the transformation in the car). "I feel really awkward going out in public without makeup, but it isn't like Derek is packin' a big collection of mascara."

'_I think she looks perfectly fine without makeup, but whatever. Girls are weird. '_"Let's go to the mall, do you drink coffee?"

"Fuck yes. I haven't had a coffee in… I don't even know. Since before..."

They went to a nearby shop on the way, sitting down to have a chat. "So uhh.. Tell me a bit about your life?"

"There isn't much to tell really, I've always been a big gamer and horror movie nerd… I was bullied by about 90% of the school population growing up, which only got worse when I went to jr. high and high school. It's like the more people told me I was a freak, the more 'freaky' I tried to be. I was walking around in dog collars with coon-eyes for a while there. Like, fuck everyone. I'm sorry I didn't want to pop out a baby and go on welfare at 16 like the rest of the townsfolk… I haven't been to university yet because I don't know what I want… I can't just throw money away on education I won't use, I know too many people who have done that. Uhhh I really like cats? Fancy soap? I've had horrible luck with relationships. I listen to anything from Korean pop music to Cradle of Filth…"

Stiles just smiled. "You're not saying anything. Yeah. Ramble-tastic, my bad."

"Nah, it's fine. I have ADHD, I take meds for it. I know all about the rambling. I also know what it's like to be a bit of an outcast. Sounds like you have had an interesting life."

Dawn just stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "The interesting parts being mostly comprised of horrible experiences. I guess I've had a few good friends over the years, most of which are scattered around Canada now… I've got a lovely sister that I miss horribly."

"Do you think you'll be heading back as soon as this is over?" Stiles inquired.

"Well… I'm not going to pretend that I know what's going to happen. None of us do. I feel bad enough being a hassle. I'll probably get out of here as soon as it's safe for me to, unless I find some reason to stay." '_Like you…? What am I doing, there's no way he'd ever fall for me. '_

"Wanna hit the mall now?" He piped up, "I've got a little extra money to burn since I've been in the woods for the majority of my summer. What do you say I pick you up some mascara and a t-shirt that fits? It's on me."

"Stiles, I can pay you back."

"Don't even worry about it."

Her face lit up. '_It would be nice to feel comfortable. I haven't been comfortable in a while.' _"K. Let's go!"

»»-¤-««

Over the next week or so the two spent a lot of time together. Stiles didn't mind this of course, as he was growing increasingly fond of the girl and her odd little quirks. He had eventually taken note of the coincidental disappearance of Derek every time he went over to visit/meet up with Dawn, but he thought nothing of it. '_He just doesn't like being around cheerful people; that broody fucker.'_

They were sitting close together on the couch in Stiles' living room watching The Walking Dead. It was part way through season 2 and the storyline was a little drab so Stiles decided to make conversation. "So uhhh, I never asked you about your tattoos but I have been curious!"

"Hm. Well the two tribal pieces on my belly and chest are from a painting by Luis Royo. I love his art, even if it happens to be mostly comprised of naked women!" She winked at him and he laughed heartily,

"That's pretty random!"

"Yeah I guess. See, my mom has always really been into horror movies and art and my dad has always been a huge fantasy and sci-fi fella so I'm pretty well rounded on the nerd spectrum. Anyway, I saw those tats on the girl in the painting and was like 'those would look badass on real skin' so I got 'em. I have the gigantic snow leopard on my back because of my love of cats… I'd like to get my whole back with endangered cat species. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and reference the matrix. I feel like the human race is a parasite, the cancer of the earth. We kill everything, multiply like crazy and use up all the resources and it really irks me. I'm almost embarrassed to be of this species. But enough depressing chat. I got the werewolf because I've always found them both frightening and captivating. Their ferocity and strength… Something about them just gets me riled up. That's why I sought them out.. I… I brought this all on myself…" She lowered her head, staring at her knees.

"Sounds like you're dipping into the depressing conversation cookie jar again! Don't blame yourself, being a werewolf does have its perks, or so I've seen. There's nothing wrong with going after something you want…" '_Ah fuck, that sounded corny, and… Maybe I should take my own advice?' _He slowly reached forward and gently tipped her chin up. He stared into her eyes for a moment, they were like gray smoke with a little yellow sunburst in the center. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and they were so incredibly soft and supple that he thought he might melt right then and there.

He got worried because she didn't respond, but soon she slid her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in closer, devouring his mouth, making him groan with pleasure. She pulled back so she could speak, Stiles tipping forward and almost falling against her face. "Stiles, I don't want you to think I'm emotionally fucked. I'm still upset over what happened to me and I know it's going to take me a long time to get over it fully but… I'm here and you're here and I really like you, and I'm tired of associating anything even mildly sexual with pain and fear…"

She leaned back into him, exploring his mouth with her tongue and running her hand down his chest, slipping it down around his hip and yanking his body even closer. '_She's so much stronger than I am… So tall and stark, but her face is like a porcelain doll, her lips…' _He felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, his head getting hazy as she pulled him down on top of her. She lifted her hips so that she could rub her body against his firm erection and he gasped, lowering himself, letting some of his body weight press against her. They made out voraciously on the couch for what felt like hours, before he managed to pant, "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

'_You shouldn't be doing this right now, you shouldn't get too attached. Damn that feels good, though.' _They were on his bed now, making quick work of each other's clothes. Once he sprang free of his under-things, she snaked down his body to take the whole thing in her mouth. He wasn't incredibly large, but he was definitely above average, long but not overly thick. _It's been so long… _He moaned and writhed beneath her. She knew she was good at this and she knew it, having no gag reflex was definitely a perk in this sort of situation. Hearing the noises that he was making and feeling his hot skin against hers was driving her mental. '_Or is it the wolf?' _She unattached herself from his member, drawing a whine from his lips. "Wait a second, Stiles, are you a virgin?"

"…Yeah. But I don't want to be…" A shiver went through her body and she felt her resolve slip a little bit, the words tumbling from her lips before she could even think,

"Oh, this is gonna be funnn…" She crawled back up along his body and teased his cock with her wetness, letting the tip slip just barely into her opening but not quite. She applied just enough pressure to his lower body so that he couldn't get the leverage he needed to push inside the rest of the way. "What did you s… Ohhhfuckkkk…" He threw his head back against the pillow, clenching his eyes shut, fisting the sheets with his hands. '_Just look at how frustrated he's getting. It's so easy, come on, TAKE HIM.' _She finally dropped her hips down, swallowing him tightly inside her. "Fuck, oh fuck oh fuck…" he lifted his hips up, sloppily trying to get the friction he so desired. She started riding him slowly, letting him feel the very core of her,

"Stiles…" She sped up a little, working her hips above him, lifting his hands so they could rub and grab at her breasts. He suddenly got courageous, pushing her up a little bit so he could flip her over and try a new position. When he re-entered her again they both gasped, and she grabbed at his ass, pulling him into her harder, their mouths clashing together in a rough kiss.

Everything was perfect, like a scene from a movie, when suddenly she smelled it… Blood. His lip was bleeding from when they kissed. She shuddered, growing dizzy and slowing down significantly. "Dawn, are you ok?"

"Yess…" She hissed out, but the voice wasn't her own. He looked into her eyes and suddenly grew frightened, trying to lift himself up off of her. She grabbed him by the hips with her now clawed hands and he cried out as she flipped him back over, pinning him against the bed as she thrust against him.

"Nonono Dawn please, what are you doing?! Calm down please! Oh my god I'm going to die…" He was bleeding more and it was driving her into a frenzy. She could feel herself shifting, their bodies still intertwined and for a moment she came back to reality.

"STILES!?" But then the wolf pulled her back in. He tried to wriggle out from beneath her which only set her off more. Her claws raked down his chest and splattered her naked torso with blood. Stiles could do nothing but sob, it seemed like he was too in shock to scream, he was afraid making more noise would anger her further... She licked her lips, her snout and jaws elongating while her insides twisted and contorted.

He finally slipped out of her body as she hunched over him still, pressing him into the mattress. The transformation was complete and she was lost to the world. He pleaded and whined as she leaned in to sniff his neck, and when her jaws snapped shut around it he finally let himself scream…

Dawn reared back suddenly, letting go of his throat instead of ripping it open, but the damage was done. She became aware of what had happened, his scream had cut her to the bone. She stared at him there, shuddering on the bed, drenched in his own blood, dying… '_What have I done? What the fuck did I do?!' _She turned and ran from the house, letting loose a haunting, sorrowful howl. She turned to glance longingly up at his empty window and then everything went black…

**Song credit: Deftones - Change (In The House of Flies)**

**"I took you home, set you on the glass, I pulled off your wings - then I laughed. I watched a change, in you, it's like you never had wings.. Now you feel, so alive. I've watched you change..."**


	10. Off With Your Head

**Chapter 10 – Off With Your Head**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Derek woke violently, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. He panicked briefly, looking around and taking in his surroundings to find he was still in the corner of the bedroom in the little nest he had arranged. Dawn was nowhere in sight. Once he regained his senses he noted that the air in the room was stagnant, even though the window was open. Something felt incredibly… off. "Something's not right…" he said to no one, running his hands up his forehead, slicking his damp hair back. He had been having nightmares again lately. Before, they had been about the fire, but now visions of Kate clouded his mind… Of her violently slaughtering Stiles...

He unexpectedly heard the miserable howl of a female wolf and shot out of bed, running for the door, not even bothering to shrug a shirt on. The sound had come from the direction of Stiles' house, but when he arrived in the yard he was only met by the overwhelming stench of burning rubber and fresh blood. "STILES!?" Derek burst into the house, bounding up the stairs, before ripping open Stiles' bedroom door. The sound of the door cracking loudly against the wall echoed through the house, while Derek stood in the threshold, gaping at the sight before him.

There in front of him was the naked, fragile teen, sprawled helplessly on his back on the bed, saturated in his own blood. Derek could hear him breathing from across the room, it was shallow; his heartbeat disturbingly slow. "Oh, Stiles…" He stepped past the doorway finally, pushing back the wolf that rose up within him. He was almost to the boy when he slipped on blood, griping the bed to steady himself. He couldn't help the tears that came now that he was right there, right there next to this carnage, this stupid human that he had such strong feelings toward, and such a desire to protect.

The gashes ran all the way down his chest and stomach, and there was a bite mark on his throat. '_He's bleeding out. It's only a matter of minutes…' _Derek tried to apply pressure to the wounds and started rambling suddenly, even though he knew Stiles probably couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry, I should have known better, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone with such a new werewolf that obviously wanted you. It's just… I was feeling so… Hateful… And jealous. I just wanted you to be happy, even if… Even if I ached to have you for myself." He was sobbing now, leaning over the other. "I know you don't want this, but it's the only way. I have to try…" He searched for a place that was unscathed, he couldn't bear to inflict any more pain than neccessary. He nuzzled his face against the inner part of Stiles' thigh before releasing the wolf and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. Once the deed had been done, he curled up next to the boy, letting some of the blood paint his skin. It was then that Scott burst into the room, a horrified look washing over his face.

"Oh my god!? What did you do? What happened?!" he rushed to his friend's side and immediately found himself trying hard not to vomit. Tears started rushing down his face as he dropped to his knees next to the bed.

"Dawn", Derek replied.

"You bit him?! Where is she?" Scott asked before continuing, "I heard her howling but when I got here I didn't see her anywhere. I smelled rubber outside, though. Do you think the other pack came looking for her?"

Derek said nothing for a moment, just sitting there glaring at Scott before looking back down at Stiles. "I had to, he's going to die otherwise. I don't particularly give a fuck if they came back for her." Scott was angry of course, his best friend was dying. But, at the same time he couldn't HATE the girl. '_She's been nothing but trouble, but the wolf had probably taken over._ _She's too new to be left running around on her own. Oh my god, Stiles. Stiles is dying. There's so much fucking blood. Wait, is Derek crying?'_

"Wait a second. Derek…" Derek just stared dismally at Stiles' body, a fresh tear dripping from his eyelashes. "You. The cottage. You actually have feelings for him, don't you?" Derek closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he was looking directly into Scott's. He didn't say a word, he didn't have to. '_I've never seen Derek look so… vulnerable.' _"Everything makes sense now. Its fine, I'm okay with it. It's weird but… Derek is he going to die?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I bit him in time." Stiles stirred suddenly, groaning. "His wounds look like they're starting to close a little…" Derek stood up and started pacing, before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the girl. I'm beyond pissed right now but it's partially my own fault for leaving her alone with him… I should have known better. Stay with him, try to keep him calm. When he's able to move get him cleaned up a bit. I'm sure the sheriff won't be working forever." With that, he turned and departed.

"I should have known better…" he growled to himself as he thought back to Kate, how sweet and caring she had seemed. That 'hot older woman' charm had worked its magic on him in ways he didn't want to remember. '_All I ever do is bring pain upon the people I love.' _Knocking on Chris Argent's front door was awkward to say the least, as was the look the older man gave him upon opening said door.

"Hale," he stated.

"Chris… I know we aren't exactly on the best of terms but I require the aid of someone of your… profession."

Chris raised an eyebrow at this and motioned for him to enter. "Don't worry Hale, I won't bite." They entered the living room and sat on alternate pieces of furniture. Derek was stiff, taking in his surroundings cautiously. "Well, spit it out. I know it must be pretty serious for you to come to _me_ for help."

The alpha rolled his eyes and started from the beginning, "Well, I took the boys for a little vacation in Canada…"

"You mean Scott and Stiles?"

"Yes. Some friends of my family own a cottage up there; I thought it might be nice to get away from it all..." Chris nodded his head and Derek continued, "Well, while we were there we stumbled upon a pack of vulgar werewolves. They had taken a young girl captive and bitten her so they could torture and rape her repeatedly…" Chris's eyes widened. '_I knew that would get to him. He cares deeply about the women in his life, he would die before letting that happen to his daughter.'_

"So you rescued her, how_ valiant_ of you. Perhaps you aren't the monster I thought you once were."

"Yes, we waited for the full moon, since they decided to let her 'free' so they could hunt her. We scooped her up and brought her back here for safekeeping, only now –"

"They came back for her."

"Yes and I –"

"You weren't prepared."

Derek sighed loudly and planted his face in his hands. "She had a bit of a_ thing_ for Stiles, there were… Complications. I should have been there. Anyway, she's been taken. I don't exactly want her around but I can't just let them have her after witnessing what they did to her before. I knew that you would disapprove of monstrosities like that traipsing about, so I decided to come to you for help."

"There's nowhere else you could have gone, really. Is the boy alright?"

"Cut the crap Argent, will you help or not?"

"It's my sworn duty to help. I'll make a few calls, I should be able to round up a few good hunters within a few hours. In the meantime, Derek, try to pick up the trail while it's still fresh. It's late, and it's supposed to rain a lot tonight. I doubt they'll go too far. Let me know if you find anything." Chris was writing down his number and handing it to him. "And Derek... You did what you had to do." He gave the man a knowing look before turning to go locate his phone.

Derek too the paper reluctantly and motioned that he was leaving. "Thank you." On his way out, he glanced up the stairwell to see a waylaying Allison. He whispered up to her "Scott is over with Stiles… They might need your help." She nodded and retreated to her room, as Derek opened the door to depart.

»»-¤-««

Stiles opened his eyes and was immediately hit with such a massive wave of pain that he shuddered. He looked to his left to see Scott sitting at his bedside, looking extremely concerned.

"Stiles, you're awake!"

He glanced down at his chest, where the majority of the hurt was emanating from, and upon seeing the vast amount of blood, blacked out.

He awoke again, but this time he wasn't stinging quite so badly, he was able to move a bit more. He still couldn't sit up, but Scott was pressing a bottle of cold water to his lips.

"Drink, please."

He gulped some down, coughing a bit, before croaking out "What… what happened?"

"Uhhhh not to sound blatant or anything but... It's looking like you were ripped to shreds by Dawn and left here to bleed out…"

Stiles gaped, remembering the situation he had been in just a bit earlier in the evening. How she grinned devilishly when he told her he was a virgin, the sickening tearing sensation he felt when she dragged her claws down his body, and the way he was still inside her when her body started to contort… "Oh my god…" He shook, traumatized to the core, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. Calm down, please!" His friend leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, before looking directly into his eyes. "Stiles, you're safe now. Everything's going to be fine."

Stiles could feel his breath coming in short gasps, he was starting to have a panic attack. He reached out and latched his hand onto Scott's shoulder, trying to ground himself, but fell into darkness anyhow.

The _third_ time he awoke, he heard voices. Allison was in his room, she was crying. She was on her hands and knees on the floor and it sounded like she was scrubbing. '_Was there really that much blood…?'_

"Stiles, hey!" She smiled and stood up, walking over to the bed and gently seating herself. "You should be up and moving here soon, it looks like you're healing up pretty quickly."

"Healing up… What's going on? Oh my god, no, no way…" He shot out of bed, stumbling toward his bathroom.

"Stiles wait! You shouldn't be straining yourself!" Scott called, as Stiles slammed the door in their faces. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, surveying the damage.

His torso had indeed been ripped to shreds but it looked as if the wounds had almost closed completely. There was a bit of a bite remnant on his neck, and as he looked down he could see a deeper one on his upper thigh that was healing slower than the rest. "Fuck me…" He leaned across the counter staring into his own eyes, concentrating hard. They flashed colors just then, a green glow overtaking his natural brown. He rubbed his face with his hands and paced back and forth in the small room, trying to even out his breathing. "Scott! Why am I a werewolf?!"

"Because you were dying and Derek decided to save your life!" He called back. '_Well, I guess I should be thankful, even if it was against my will.' _"Where is said alpha werewolf? I'd like to have a few words with him!"

Allison spoke up this time, "He went to my dad for help, they're out looking for Dawn, the other pack came back for her…" A sickening feeling flooded Stiles' gut and this time it wasn't from the pain.

**Song Credit: Mz Ann Thropik – Off With Your Head  
**

"**The queen of hearts holds my fucking cards; off with my head… Alice, oh Alice, oh Alice, you're falling down a rabbit hole…"**


	11. Just a Car Crash Away

**Chapter 11 – Just a Car Crash Away**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

"We have to go after them, we have to try and help…" Stiles had finally opened the bathroom door and resumed his pacing in the bedroom.

"Stiles… You need to rest. There's no way you can be of any help, not like this. Besides, why would you want to go after her after what she did to you?" Allison implored.

"I..." He had more flashbacks of the wild encounter and started to cry frantically. "I don't know, I just… I can't blame her. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have listened to Derek, I should have just kept her company and let her go back home to her family. Why would I let myself…? I'm such an idiot! D'ya know what she did to me?!" Scott and Allison just shook their heads, their faces awash with concern. "We were having sex - and then she started to… And I was still - I was still _inside her_ when – oh my god…" He collapsed against the wall, his shoulders quivering as he sobbed. "I was fucking _terrified_, and everything – everything hurt so much… I was dying; my dad would have been alone!"

Scott stood there dumbfounded while Allison cautiously made her way over to their friend and sunk down on her knees next to him. He shrunk back a little at first, but eventually he let her embrace him with her arms, tipping into the hug and leaning against her for support. "Oh Hun, I'm so sorry… You couldn't have known Stiles, you didn't know that would happen. It's okay to have feelings for someone, love is sometimes really _complicated_." She made eye contact with Scott as she voiced the last part, and tugged Stiles closer as he fought for breath.

He let out a few more sharp pants and lost consciousness in her arms. "I wish he'd stop doing that, it's freaking me out."

"His body is probably trying to deal with the change, and he's traumatized. My goodness, Scott. He was basically _raped_ and _mauled_ to death by a werewolf, and it was probably his first time. _Was it_?!" Scott lowered his eyes and nodded in response before resting his head against the doorframe. "Stiles…" She stroked his forehead with her hand gently, letting it trail down his cheek. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, once Derek gets a hold of her I don't know if there will be much left for us to deal with."

"Hm?"

"He… I think he's in love with Stiles. Don't tell anyone, I don't know if he's even admitted it to himself yet." Allison mouthed a silent 'O' and smiled a bit, as Scott decided to start rambling, "I really hope he's going to be okay. You heard the way he brought up his dad. Dude was really, truly dying. I saw… I saw how torn up he was. I can't even describe how it made me feel. I almost lost my best friend. Hell, he's been my _only_ friend for most of my life. He's like a brother to me. With my dad being gone and his mom, we were like a complete family. Seeing him like that, it was too much. Derek did what he had to do…"

Allison nodded, "While I don't agree with Stiles being a werewolf, Derek saved his life. It really was the only way." They looked at the unconscious boy in unison for a while, before she continued, "Help me get him up, we'll take him into his dad's room while his bed dries… It took a lot of bleach to get that blood out. We'll have to tell the sheriff that he was ummm… Upset over a breakup and decided to get super drunk, so he's just hung-over, and he threw up all over his bed. Yeah, that sounds believable."

"Alright, after we move him I'll go empty out some of his dad's Jack; I know where he keeps it. Let's rub some on Stiles' shirt, just for good measure." Allison gave Scott a lopsided grin before they carted their friend out of the bedroom.

»»-¤-««

Derek tracked Dawn's scent to an abandoned bus garage on the outskirts of town. It didn't take long, which seemingly made him hate the group even more. '_They can't even behave like proper werewolves; I'm surprised they found us at all. I can't believe they'd set up camp right on the edge of town. Fucking idiots… Or maybe it is a fight they want.' _He stalked back to his car, pulled out his phone and called Chris. "I found them; they're just outside of town at the old bus garage…"

"We're on our way."

"Chris…"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Don't hurt the girl, I want to personally deal with her afterward."

"We can't promise she won't get caught in the crossfire, Derek… But we'll do our best."

He sighed and hung up the phone, resting his head against the back of his seat. '_Such a fucking hassle… I can't even believe all of this…' _He sighed loudly to himself, '_Stiles is probably going to hate me after this, I know he didn't want to be one of us… I hope he'll be okay.'_

The hunters arrived within 10 minutes, and it was only a matter of another 20 before they had taken out the four miscreant wolves. Dawn had taken a gunshot to the shoulder, but was otherwise unscathed. She wouldn't even look him in the face as Chris handed her over; she just kept repeating "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks, Chris."

"Anytime; You know where to find me." The men hopped into their respective vehicles and prepared to depart.

"Come on," he yanked her by the arm in the direction of his car, before tearing open the door and roughly tossing her inside.

She broke down once he climbed in, "Did I kill him, is he alright? Please tell me I didn't kill him. I didn't mean to – his lip was bleeding and it drove me into some sort of frenzy, I couldn't stop! I wanted to stop; I didn't want to hurt him!"

"You ripped him to shreds, Dawn, literally… He was barely breathing when I got to him. I turned him, I had to. I just want you to know that he didn't _want_ the bite. This is what you have done; there are consequences for every action. For now, we're going back to my house. You and I need to have a little chat…"

»»-¤-««

Sheriff Stilinski believed the lie the teens had concocted, which baffled them since he was the head of the police department. He took up temporary occupancy on the living room couch, since he had just worked a double shift.

"I guess he trusts us?" Allison quipped, as they ducked back into the man's bedroom. Stiles had woken up once more throughout the night but complained about being exhausted. His wounds had healed, all but one, which was still a bit tender.

"That's the bite Derek gave him," Scott said, jumping a bit as his friend awoke while they were awkwardly inspecting his thigh.

"Hey, uhhhh what am I doing in my dad's bed?" Stiles asked, sitting up.

"We had to clean yours. A _lot_. We told him you broke up with someone and drank a ton."

"Ahhh. Is that why I smell like a brewery?"

"Yeaaaahhh we wanted to make it believable. Sorry!" They shared a warm grin before Scott's phone started going off in his pocket. "It's Derek." He pressed 'talk' and was met with a solemn voice on the other end,

"How is he?"

"He just woke up, he regenerated overnight. I guess the bite worked…"

There was a long pause on the other end before the alpha continued, "Can you guys come to the house? We need to talk. Bring Stiles."

"Alright, see you soon." Scott hung up the phone, turning to his friend, "We need to –"

"I know, I heard the entire conversation. Let's get this shit over with, I have some serious gaming to catch up on. Hey, I wonder if my new werewolf senses will make me a better WoW player?!" The other two shook their heads and helped Stiles to his room to dress.

They made their way across town to the old Hale house, Allison calling her dad on the way to let him know the situation. He was angry with her for sneaking out but un-characteristically glad that she defied him so she could be there for her friend. "Weird," she said, as she hit 'end', just as they approached the house.

Derek was sitting on the front porch with Dawn, and Scott could hear Stiles' sharp intake of breath in response to seeing her again. She looked incredibly remorseful, with her dark eyes downcast and hair disheveled. "Okay Derek, what did you drag us all out here for?"

"Dawn has a few things she wants to share."

"Oh." Scott and Allison both said in unison, as the girl looked up from where she was seated. She made eye contact with the two of them, and then Stiles, causing him to look down at his feet. Allison wrapped an arm around him to steady him, and he welcomed it, leaning into her.

"I… I wanted to thank you guys for getting me out of the situation I was in. You didn't have to, and I'm forever grateful. And, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I should have known better, I should have known it was a huge risk since I don't have much self-control on a good day. Stiles, I absolutely adore you… I've never connected with someone like that. We're so alike and so different at the same time, I just. I care about you _so much_; I just want you to know." Stiles just stood there in silence, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to remember. "_Please_, I know you can't forgive me just yet, but maybe someday you will. I'm sorry I did this, I'm sorry that you were turned against your will, and now you have to deal with my mistake. I also wanted to announce that I'm leaving Beacon Hills. Derek has contacted a werewolf in my hometown that has agreed to take me under their wing, to train me. So hopefully… Hopefully I don't do something like this ever again. I've left my number and address in case anyone wants to get in touch with me in the future. I have to go back to my family; I have to sort this out." She stood up and descended the steps slowly, making her way toward her tragic victim.

When she finally got to him, she opened her arms, hoping that Stiles would at least give her that, at least acknowledge that she was apologizing, that she was leaving. He didn't move, and when she took one final step toward him to encompass him with her arms, he flinched badly, shrinking back further into Allison's grasp, resembling a cowering dog that had been beaten by it's former owner. "It's for the best, then." She backed up, and he finally met her eyes. Dawn's started flooding with tears as his just looked at her blankly, as if he were staring right through her. "I'm sorry." She turned and fled back up the front steps and into the house.

Stiles kept staring straight ahead for a long time in silence, then turned to walk home. "Stiles –" Derek called from the porch, but the boy ignored him, disappearing into the woods. Now was not the time for them to have the conversation they needed.

**Song Credit: Marilyn Manson – Just a Car Crash Away**

**"She blew me her death kiss, and the mouth marks bled down my eyes, like her dying on my windshield, I can already feel her worms eating my spine. So how can it be this lonely? Is that all we get - for our lives? Is love only sweeter when – one of us dies? Love is a fire, burns down all that it sees…"**


	12. Time

**Chapter 12 – Time**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

"Stiles!"

"…What?"

"You were spacing out there hardcore, it was sketchy. Are you okay?" The trio was sitting in the mall food court, munching on some Chinese food. They'd taken Stiles out shopping for some sneakers to cheer him up since Scott was really worried that he would do something stupid if they left him home alone.

He had managed to find a spiffy pair of Nike runners and a few new t-shirts but was otherwise unimpressed and acting extremely distracted. "Sorry, the last time I was here it was with… Somebody else. I should probably get going, I've got a massive headache and these crowds of noisy back-to-school shoppers are not helping any."

"But you barely ate any of your lunch!" Scott protested, pointing a finger at his friend's rice and chicken balls.

"You can finish it, I'm out of here." Stiles rose, swiftly grabbing his bags before taking flight.

"Scooore!" Scott exclaimed, spooning his friend's leftovers onto his own half-eaten plate.

"Scott!" Allison snapped, "We shouldn't be just leaving him to his own devices, we need to keep him company in a time like this."

"But he seems to be making it pretty clear he wants to be left alone."

Allison sighed, _'My boyfriend clearly doesn't understand his own friends sometimes…' "_He doesn't ACTUALLY want to be alone; he just doesn't want us asking if he's okay every five minutes." They continued their lunch, vowing to call Stiles later to ask him if he wanted to practice for lacrosse the next day.

Stiles had endured enough pity from everyone, he had definitely had it. _'Yes, the situation sucks, and yes, I want to curl up in a ball and sleep forever, but that doesn't mean my friends have to annoy the hell out of me in addition to my rampant emotions.'_ He wanted company, of course, but he didn't want people sitting around feeling sorry for him and expecting him to make some sort of ridiculous suicide attempt_. 'I just want my friends to be my friends, to take my mind off of things. I just want to forget that bitch ever existed… But I can't, she's left her mark on me. I'm a werewolf now, like Scott and Derek, and although I told everyone I didn't want the bite Peter knew I was lying. It's going to be a bit of an adjustment, but maybe I'll actually be able to hold my own from now on when things get crazy. I shouldn't have left so abruptly earlier, they probably think I'm super upset. I just wanted to get out of that noisy, crowded mall... Some of these new werewolf senses are freaking annoying.'_

He played WoW online for a few hours but couldn't get into it like he normally did. He tried having a huge sandwich and watching a bit of television, he even tried having a hot bath with bubbles, but nothing was doing it for him. It was only 6:30PM but he felt exhausted, and his dad had a movie date with Scott's mom downtown that evening so he knew he wasn't going to have to face him.

"Fuck," he groaned audibly, sinking into bed. "I never should have left you this morning, sweetie," he cooed, stroking his comforter and drifting off into sleep. He thought sleeping would erase his problems and make him feel better, but then the nightmares came…

A few hours later, Derek was sitting outside Stiles' window for the 3rd night in a row. He laid his head back against the siding, which was still warm from the summer sun despite the night-time temperature drop. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there, or why he hadn't felt the need to announce his presence to Stiles. '_I don't know why I haven't just climbed in there and spoken to him yet. It's just a conversation; we need to have a normal conversation about our feelings like two grown men.' _It was 11PM now, and the boy's father's cruiser was nowhere in sight. He heard a small commotion from inside and shot up, peering through the window.

The sleeping teen was clearly having a bad nightmare. His blankets were on the floor, his shirtless torso was glistening with sweat, and his body was being wracked with shudders. Just then, he heard the distinct sound of a car turning onto the street. '_Oh you have got to be kidding me...' _He gently propped open the window and slunk inside, easing it shut behind him just as he heard the sheriff's vehicle pull into the driveway.

Stiles hadn't woken, but his convulsions were increasing in strength. This worried Derek, as he knew first hand exactly what could happen when a sleeping werewolf was having a bad dream. He crept toward the bed, breathing steadily, arms outstretched. "Stiles…" He whispered, giving the other's shoulders a quick shake, "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Mhhhno, what are you doing? Please! Stop!" Stiles rocketed forward, instantly sprouting claws, digging them into either side of Derek's waist, trying to shove him away.

"Stiles!" Derek growled, lightly pushing him back down onto the bed. "I'm just trying to _help_…"

The claws retracted as Stiles came to his senses, apologizing immediately. "_Oh my god_, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine, I'm healing already see?" He lifted his shirt up, almost blinding Stiles with his fantastic ab muscles. He continued, "You were freaking out and I heard your dad coming in so…" He suddenly got up and spirited over to the closet, slipping into its depths.

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?"

Stiles jumped, "Oh, dad! I'm fine, just having a hard time sleeping. You know, girls are buttheads." He covered himself back up with his blanket as his father entered the room, trying not to look suspicious.

"You should open the window, the cool breeze might help you sleep better." He sauntered over and shoved it open before turning to face his son.

"Yeah I know, I was just being precautious. You never know, there could be creeps out there lurking around, waiting to sneak into little boys' windows. You're a cop; I'm surprised there aren't bars on them," he quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep getting yourself into trouble and I'm gonna have to have some installed." The man walked over to the bed and leaned down, giving Stiles a peck on the forehead before patting him on the head. "You can't just pull the wool over my eyes, Stiles. You've been doing nothing but sleeping the past few days... I know that when you're upset about something all you want to do is sleep but the reality of it is – you're going to have to face the problem when you wake up. All you're doing is procrastinating the inevitable. Trust me; I know a little bit about love and loss. Eventually you'll re-discover life, and you'll find that there are many other things to be happy about. Heck, you might even meet somebody new! That doesn't mean you'll forget about the people you've loved, and it doesn't mean you should try to, it just means you deserve to be happy, Stiles. I'm sure that's what your mother would want, and I'm sure that when it really comes down to it that girl that broke your heart would want the same."

"Thanks dad…" He reached up and embraced his father, pulling him into a deep hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, son. I'll be seeing you in the morning, maybe we can go out for breakfast. Ok?" The sheriff then turned and departed without waiting for a proper answer, leaving a teary-eyed Stiles looking after him.

Derek waited a good ten minutes before emerging from the closet. He knew that Stiles probably didn't want him to see him cry, hell, he probably forgot Derek was there during that little heart-to-heart with his dad. '_It was touching, really. I miss having parents. I miss having people around that care about me.'_

"Uhh hey," Stiles voiced, "Thanks for that. I could have wolfed out on Dad…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait, were you just chillin' outside my window? What the hell, man? That's totally stalker-like."

"Well, Scott made it sound like you were pretty annoyed with him and Allison coddling you constantly. I didn't want to irritate you any further, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. So yeah, I guess you could say I was _chillin' outside your window_." He mimicked Stiles with little air quotations during that last sentence.

"Well, I'm glad you were there..." There was a pregnant silence,

'_He's embarrassed; he knows you saw him freaking out in his sleep.' _"I'm sorry for being creepy, but… Stiles we need to talk…"

"About?"

"Well… Everything. Are you okay? You've been through a lot."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're pack. You were before, and you are even more so now that I've given you the bite. Also, this was partly _my fault_. I'm the one that arranged the plan to rescue the girl, I'm the one that let you spend so much time with her when I should have known you were _playing with fire_. And I think I…"

"You what? This wasn't your fault. I know you like to blame yourself for everything Derek, but I'm the one that allowed myself to fall in love with a werewolf."

"I think I might –"

"Woah. Woah woah _woah_," Stiles held up his arms in exasperation. "You think you might what, _love me_!?" Derek looked at the floor and put his hands in his pockets, shuffling a foot around, looking suspiciously like a coy teenager. "Are you f*cking _joking_ me? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Derek said evenly, while Stiles continued to flip out,

"Didn't want me to get hurt…" Stiles laughed aloud in a mildly psychotic manner, "WELL I DID GET HURT, DEREK. If I had known that you felt this way then maybe I wouldn't have!"

"You wouldn't have?"

"I wouldn't have pursued Dawn the way I did, gotten ripped to shreds, you know, the whole enchilada. _Fuck_, you're an idiot sometimes. You could have saved me quite a bit of trouble, ya know that?"

"Wait, you like me?"

"What's not to like? Besides the cranky attitude, broody behavior and the whole werewolf thing…" Derek just gaped at the boy. "I don't even know what to think anymore…" He was crying now, for what seemed like the millionth time that week, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm sorry, Stiles…"

"You didn't want me to get hurt, but that's not your decision to make! You should have told me; why didn't you tell me?!"

"Shhh, your father is going to hear you if you keep yelling like that. I'm so sorry, Stiles… I've just had extremely bad luck with relationships. People around me get hurt. People I care about, people I _love_…" He marched over to Stiles, who was sitting up in bed with his head resting in his hands, and grabbed one of his arms, wrenching it away from his face defiantly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into the other's eyes, into the turmoil and despair.

The smell of pain was pouring off of the one he _loved_ and it drove Derek insane. He wanted to fix everything, he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. '_I can't erase memories, I can't go back in time and change what happened.' _Just as he was about to defy his instincts and get up to leave, he let them take over instead. He leaned in quickly and locked his lips onto Stiles', kissing him intensely. The boy reciprocated, deepening the connection, but shrugged his alpha off after a few mere seconds.

"You need to leave."

"What? But I thought -"

"You thought what? Just because you kissed me things would be okay? That you could straight up erase everything by flashing me that insanely adorable pouty face? I really need some time to think about things. I need some time to get over whatever it is that just fucking happened to me in the past few weeks, and I need for everyone to stop feeling sorry for me. Get out." He pointed at the window, then turned and burrowed himself back into his sheets.

Derek stared after him before making his way to the open casement, "…Alright."

**Song Credit: Chase & Status ft Delilah – Time (Queensway Remix)**

**"I'll be right here, if you can find the time. Just be sincere, if you can find the time. I'll wait for you, but if you can't find the time, then cut me loose... 'Cuz I don't have the time, and I don't have the patience. What do you take me for? Why am I still waiting? 'Cuz while you decide, I'm stuck here suffocating, 'cuz if you can't find the time, my bleeding heart won't make it..."**


	13. Pet

**Chapter 13 – Pet**

**A/N: Gratuitous amounts of porn today, I hope you enjoy. Might change the chapter title, not sure about it yet, I just really wanted to finally upload this. This song gets me incredibly hot for some reason. So incredibly sorry for the gigantic time lapse between updates, I had a lot to deal with at work and I'm busy trying to get ready for Xmas. This is the final chapter, unless I add an epilogue later. Review/PM me if you like/dislike?**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nor do I receive any monetary recompense for my writing. I just write for enjoyment. Rated M for a reason. Special thanks goes out to my beta SweetEnigma!**

Much to Derek's dismay, he did what Stiles had requested of him. He stayed away… Mostly. The group still had wolf-business to attend to of course, but in the meantime to take his mind off of things he decided to start working on building up his pack. He had Scott under his wing now along with a reluctant, distant Stiles, but that wouldn't be enough. There had been mysterious animal attacks, the gathering of more werewolf hunters, and other strange occurrences as of late, and he wanted to be ready for anything.

He started with Isaac, helping him out of an abusive relationship with his father. Then Erica, the epileptic with poor self esteem, and finally Boyd, the lone-wolf who wanted to feel like he belonged. They soon realized they were under threat from something far more dangerous than an alpha werewolf - a seemingly invincible lizard creature that was killing innocent people.

After Derek found out about Stiles' reptilian encounter in the machine-shop via text from Scott, he just about lost his mind. '_I can't do this much longer, I can't protect him if I'm not with him, and I can't be with him if he doesn't want me around.'_ He quickly wrapped up his pack training for the day, which included shoving off an obnoxious sexual advance from Erica, so that he could be alone for a while to think about things. "Don't do that again. I have someone else in mind for you…" He couldn't be out of there faster.

Stiles didn't know what to think or do or say… It seemed like he kept getting the shit end of the stick over and over and over. Things didn't work out with Lydia, things definitely didn't work out with Dawn, and he didn't know how to deal with the Derek situation. Now, in addition to all that, Derek had bitten Erica. What once was a scraggly, awkward, pathetic girl was now a super-foxy lady, who seemed to have it out for him, and for Derek (but in two completely different ways). He decided that since Lydia needed a break from all the turmoil she'd suffered on account of them, so he start showering her with affection all over again.

'_This has absolutely nothing to do with Derek' _Stiles told himself, rolling his eyes at the blatant lie while he ran out into the school courtyard to talk to his best friend's girl. He was growing rather tired of playing messenger boy between Scott and Allison, because suddenly her parents didn't want them anywhere near each other. He had just suffered a near-death encounter with some sort of fucked up lizard thing at the garage and didn't exactly feel like spending all of his free time dealing with Scott's little relationship problems. _'Could my life possibly get any more complicated? Wait. I really shouldn't jinx myself.'_

The trio had been working on devising a plan that involved obtaining her grandfather's bestiary to try and determine what kind of creature they were dealing with.

That night at the lacrosse game, Allison snagged the keys from her grandfather and stealthily handed them off to Stiles. He took off toward the school to rummage through the 'principal's' belongings in search of the bestiary, but couldn't find it anywhere. Just as he was about to leave as quickly as he had entered, he was cut short by Erica, who grabbed ahold of him roughly. Stiles wrestled himself from her grasp, shoving her out into the hall violently.

"Well, if it isn't Derek's little bitch," he sneered, losing control of his wolf. The girl looked shocked, she had forgotten that Stiles was a formidable foe, that he shared her 'qualities'. Stiles shook his head from side to side, rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand. '_What has even gotten into me lately? Oh right.' _"I'm sorry, you just startled me. Where is he? What does he want?"

"Come with me, he needs to ask you about something," she hissed, leading him down the dark hallway toward the pool where an impatient Derek stood waiting.

"Stiles."

"Derek."

"I need you to tell me what it was that you saw at the garage."

"I don't think that's any of your business, really." Stiles snapped.

"Tell me." Derek's voice was a growl now, and he continued, "We need to know what this thing is so we can fight it; so we can kill it."

"Well, you could always get your little girlfriend there to sniff it out for you…" '_Oh my god, I can't believe I actually just said that out loud…'_

Derek looked startled, he glanced over toward Erica and turned back to Stiles with an appalled expression. "You think…"

Stiles avoided the awkward conversation and started describing the creature that had killed the mechanic when the other two wolves' faces went pale. "Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about!" He turned and looked up, and then it was upon them. It was only a matter of seconds before Derek was leaping in front of Stiles to defend him, Erica was taken out, Derek was paralyzed by the creature, and the two boys were falling into the uncomfortably cold water of the school swimming pool fully clothed.

Derek was not having it, as they struggled to stay afloat, he grunted, "Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

Stiles looked at the older man like he had several heads, "You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in EIGHT FEET OF WATER?!"

Apparently the creature was afraid of water, however, so they were safe as long as they stayed in said water. The problem was, even with his new-found werewolf strength, he couldn't keep a million pounds of Derek-muscle afloat forever. Although Derek protested, Stiles let him sink to the bottom to swim for his phone, only to be hung up on by his best friend. He dove back under the water, dragging Derek back up to the surface.

Scott eventually showed up to assist them almost TWO hours later, and by that point, Stiles' body was almost ready to give young wolf fought off the unidentified lizard and rushed to the side of the pool where the two others were recovering.

"Scott buddy, I could kill you right now, but you just saved our lives and I'm exhausted, so it will have to wait."

"I got the bestiary though!"

"Well then, that changes everything!" Stiles quipped sarcastically. They helped Derek to his feet and headed for the parking lot.

Derek had taken note of the fact that the creature was confused by its own reflection. He revealed that the creature was called a Kanima and again he swore to destroy it if it was the last thing he did.

"Shit, I forgot to pick up my mom from work, I'll see you guys later, text me if you get any new information," Scott called, already jogging toward his car.

That left the two of them alone again, still high on adrenaline from the life-threatening situation they had just been plucked from. Derek sat on the hood of his car, looking up at the sky and frowning as pool water continued to drip slowly down his legs. "Thank you… For saving my life."

"No problemo, what was I supposed to do, let you drown?"

"No, but… You didn't have to risk your life for mine. You did though, and I'm grateful. Stiles, I'm not 'with' Erica. Don't ever assume things, especially when it comes to me, ok?"

Stiles smirked, "You know what you do when you assume? You make an ass out of U and ME." He sighed and continued, seating himself on the front of the car alongside Derek, "Which is exactly what I did. I kind of snapped earlier, I didn't mean to bark up your tree like I did, no pun intended."

"It's fine, just don't do it again. I'm the alpha here, not you."

"You never know, maybe I like taking charge." Stiles joked, and suddenly Derek was in front of him with a knee between his legs, pressing his back down against the air-chilled metal.

'_You don't know when to shut up, do you… You don't know how hard I get when you unknowingly tease me like that…'_

Stiles was at a loss of words for once, he just gaped up at Derek, and then his open lips were being pushed apart further by the man's tongue, his mouth burning up at the touch, his cheeks blushing immediately. He kissed Derek back, of course, but it was tentative, like he was afraid.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Derek started making a wild attempt at gasping out speech while ravaging Stiles with his mouth, "What if I had died back there, what if YOU had?" he managed to huff before he accidentally bumped against Stiles' cock with his knee, causing the teen to cry out in alarm, "Sorry! Fuck, I think maybe I was right before, maybe I am a danger to you. I should never have…" He backed up off of the car, putting some space between their bodies, but still standing directly in front of the other.

"Derek. Shut your goddamned face or I swear to god I will slap it into oblivion. I've thought about you a LOT since we had that talk in my room that night, and I WANT this. Hell, I haven't wanted anything this badly since my mom passed away and I wanted to bring her back to life… I get myself into dangerous situations regardless of whether or not you're with me. You can't blame yourself for everything, Derek; that shit eats away at you."

Derek stared at the ground for a long time, his face drenched in contemplation, before he finally spoke, "We're still soaked from the pool, we should get back to your place and get dried off. That reminds me, I think we have some unfinished business from the beach to attend to." He smirked at Stiles and with an almost ludicrous speed they both bolted to opposing sides of the Camero, hopping in and tearing off into the night.

'_Oh sweet fuck I hope dad's not home…' _Of course Stiles' father was nowhere to be found when they reached the boy's house, and it was only a matter of minutes before they had ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'll get that," Derek rumbled, as he closed the door behind them and clicked the lock. He turned to face the younger boy, shucking his coat and throwing it aside, before slowly peeling off his shirt. During the stretch, his muscled torso glistened obscenely in the moonlight filtering through Stiles' window and the boy gasped at the sight, stopping dead in his tracks.

He didn't want to lift his shirt up over his head because that would involve tearing his eyes from Derek's heavenly body for an unacceptable expanse of time. "Hey, uhhh… Seeing as I'm a werewolf now, can I get abs like that?"

Derek grinned at the comment and strode toward Stiles, "If you work hard enough."

"Hard en-ohh shiiit…" Derek was upon him now, tugging at his damp shirt, reveling in the sight of his soon-to-be lover. He made a motion toward the other's track pants but he was cut short by a nervous, saddened voice, "I'm so sorry this isn't my first time… Promise you won't hurt me, Derek?"

"That wasn't your first time, Stiles. This is. I would NEVER hurt you; remember that. You just tell me if you ever want me to stop and I will in a heartbeat. I'll be gentle with you this time. I'll be gentle as many times as you'd like, but the first chance I get I'm gonna fuck you right into the mattress until you don't know where you end and I begin. I'm gonna fill you up so much you'll be leaking for days, and then I'm gonna cum all over that tight, porcelain ass…"

Stiles breathed in sharply, before replying shakily, "That s-sounds good to me."

Stiles slid down his pants and boxers as he sat down on the edge of his bed, followed close behind by Derek, who had somehow managed to worm his way out of his super tight jeans at mach speed. The alpha gently coaxed Stiles back so that he could pepper the boy's torso with kisses, pausing briefly to run his tongue along a nipple before locking their lips together in a deep, yet surprisingly gentle kiss. Stiles' back arched a bit, he decided to start joining in on the touching party since his arms were lying quite awkwardly at his sides. He ran his hands up Derek's back as he was straddled, over those broad shoulders, massaging them roughly, before running his hands through the man's hair and giving it a brief tug.

"Mmmmmh," he moaned into Stiles' mouth and canted his hips slowly, dragging their erections together.

"Derekkk," Stiles pulled away for a moment, looking into the alpha's hungry eyes.

"What is it, Stiles? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to finish what you started …" Derek wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and gave it a few light strokes to tease him, before ghosting his hand up to Stiles' swollen lips.

"Suck," he commanded, and Stiles obliged. He groaned at the sensation, at the memory of those beautiful lips around his manhood. He slipped the two fingers free, cupped the boy's ass with his other hand, and lifted him up just a bit off the bed while leaning in to inhale that musky scent before he went down. He started by dragging his tongue from the very bottom of Stiles' sack right up to the tip of his head, where he paused to tease the slit before moving his head lower again. The initial touch made Stiles groan loudly and sink back into the bed further, as if it took everything he had to not buck his hips up wildly.

Derek then lapped at the boy's right nut before softly slipping the entirety of it into his mouth, sliding it over his tongue over and over like a Chinese baoding ball. "F-fuckk Derek, what are you – that feels so fucking good…"

"MMmmm," Derek hummed around it, sending shivers through Stiles' groin and lower back. He released one, then took the other into his mouth to lave with attention, causing Stiles to shudder visibly and fist the sheets, not knowing what to do with himself. Derek released the second organ, glancing up over his lover's body to see that the boy was staring him down, his brown eyes hooded and his mouth gaping open. '_That sight alone… I could die happy.' _"You just wait, you haven't seen anything yet," Derek grinned devilishly, and Stiles drew in a quick breath, bracing himself for what was yet to come.

'_How could anything possibly feel any better than this, oh my god, I'll die if I don't get off soon, wait, what's he –' _Even his thoughts could be cut short, it seemed, for Derek had leaned back in and taken both of Stiles' balls into his incredibly warm mouth WHILE sliding his spit-slicked finger up into his tight heat. "Ahhhh-ohfuckohfuckohfuck-Derek please…" He rolled his hips against the bed, desperate for more, his eyes glowing that pale, luminous green.

Derek released the testes, giving them a soft lick before his lips curled up into another of his evil grins as Stiles whimpered at the lack of contact, "Please what, Stiles?"

"Put it in your-I wanna be in your mouth"

"But you just were," he quipped, knowing full well that's not what he was asking. Stiles made a frustrated noise in response. "Use your words, Stiles, you don't have a problem talking any other time."

"The rest of me. I want you to put my dick. In. Your mouth."

Derek complied instantly, he took the boy into his mouth in one fluid motion, all the way to the base, at the same time slipping another finger inside. He scissored his fingers gently, but he didn't need to. The arousal was pouring off of Stiles and Derek was drinking it up. He inserted a third and final finger, working the boy's shaft with his mouth, and Stiles moaned loudly at the sensation, jutting his hips up, causing his cock to stab at the back of Derek's throat. He gagged a bit, but knew he wouldn't be doing it for much longer so he didn't show any sign of discomfort.

"Derek..?"

He pulled his mouth free, "Stiles."

"Don't stop, I don't want to stop, just-"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Be careful though, okay? You won't… You won't lose control right?"

"Don't worry…" Derek crawled up over Stiles and dangled his thick erection in front of the boy's face, "I don't think I have to tell you what to do this time…" he rumbled, as he felt himself be engulfed by the boy's eager mouth. He groaned, watching the way that succulent little mouth moved around him, the way Stiles' eyelids fluttered just a bit while his eyes were closed. '_He's enjoying this way too much.' _Derek pulled out, snaking back down the length of Stiles' body and lifting up the other's hips, before lining himself up for entry.

"Come onn…" Stiles murmured, sending Derek's wolf into a frenzy.

'_You can't have him yet, he's mine. He's been through enough.' _He entered the boy then, slowly, savoring the feeling of his member being constricted by this gorgeous, tight ass. "Stiless.." He hissed once he was fully sheathed, pulling his hips back before fully immersing himself again. "Fuck, Stiles. You're so incredibly tight…" Stiles had his head thrown back in ecstasy, his legs coiled tightly around Derek's waist as the alpha thrust into him again and again, gently each time. He finally realized he was able to move his arms, so he took his aching cock in his hand and started to pleasure himself, and Derek just… Let him.

'_That's so profoundly hot, my god…"_He continued to buck into the boy's ass slowly, taking delight in the way Stiles' mouth started forming that 'O' shape as he jerked himself frantically, panting loudly as he came hard in long streams all over his stomach. The constrictions caused by the orgasm made Derek shudder, he wanted very much to dig his teeth into his lover's shoulder, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Derek…"

'_His voice…' _"Yeah Stiles?"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to wait…"

"You sure?"

"Mmm… Fuck me, Derek." He didn't need to be told again. Derek pulled out of the boy abruptly, flipping him over so that his ass was up in the air. "You gonna do me doggy-style Der?"

"No dog jokes…" He reached around and ran his hand up through Stiles' cum-soaked stomach before wrapping it around his cock, lubricating it further, then snapping his hips forward and plunging back inside. Stiles cried out, grabbing onto his bed frantically, trying to find something to hold on to. "Shit? Did I hurt you?"

"No! Fuck, keep going, please don't stop plea-" Derek thrust back into him again, and again, and again, drawing incomprehensible sounds from Stiles' mouth as he slammed into his body. "Harder!" He kept going, impaling the boy faster, Stiles' voice turning to near-sobs as he keened out choppy-sounding words in time with the thrusts. "Har-der-De-e-e-rek-fuck-fuckme-ohh-myyy-ahhhh-" Derek slowed, his whole body tensing up as he fucked the boy through his orgasm, the still-tight hole milking him dry.

He collapsed against Stiles' back, both of them drenched in sweat. Stiles chose this point in time to giggle, "I'm sorry, but apparently we both swear like fucking sailors during sex. I never swear this much."

"'S fine, it was hot." Derek slid off of the boy, making for the edge of the bed.

'_Is he going to just… Is he leaving?' _Stiles reached out after him, making a pained sound, and Derek turned back toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I just had to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Stiles collapsed onto his back, basking in the afterglow, still in awe of what had just happened. '_That was… I don't even have words. I've never felt so good in my life. He didn't wolf-out, he didn't hurt me. I can trust him… I do trust him.' _He sighed aloud, completely contented, as he heard the bathroom door re-opening.

Derek strode back over to the bed and curled up behind him, pulling him in tightly; possessively.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too…"

There was a pause, before Derek replied, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm not finished with you yet…" And Stiles swore he could hear the smile in Derek's voice.

**Song Credit: A Perfect Circle - Pet**

****"Lay your head down, child, I won't let the boogy-man come. Countin' bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums... See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do..."


End file.
